


When Worlds Collide

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, It was going to be slow burn but I changed my mind, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Jaina moved to Lordaeron on a research grant, she didn't expect to get roped into a meeting with her roommates' sister as the two try to repair their relationship. But there is something intriguing about Sylvanas Windrunner, lead singer of The Forsaken, and they may just find that they have more in common than they first realise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying my hand at some Sylvaina!! I have no explanation as to why this exists other than... damn Sylvanas in leather? SIGN ME UP!! Please note that whilst it is currently rated Mature, it may go up to Explicit. Actually, knowing me, it definitely will go up to Explicit at some poine! Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

As the sun seemed to start setting for the evening, Jaina Proudmoore looked triumphantly around her room. It had taken a few days of ripping off wallpaper, sanding and painting before her walls had been painted their now calming blue hue and her furniture had been put in place. Moving had always been something she had been used to, but now that her research grant had brought her to the city of Lordaeron it was nice to feel like she was making a place her home again.

Collapsing onto the large bed, Jaina sighed happily, stretching her tired limbs and closing her eyes just for a moment to relish in the sense of a job well done. It felt like only a moment before she was jostled suddenly by the feeling of someone jumping directly onto the bed next to her, a laugh filling the air as she flailed in surprise. Her eyes shot open as she fixed the source of the interruption with a scowl, as her friend and roommate, Vereesa Windrunner sat there, tiling her head to the side. Her blue eyes were bright as she laughed and crossed her legs, looking around the room as Jaina sat up from her once comfortable position.

“You’ve done a good job in here,” Vereesa said, her long ears twitching as she surveyed the room. “Do you need help with your study now? I’ve finished all of my room too.”

“I think I need a week of sleep first,” Jaina sighed, leaning her head on Vereesa’s shoulder.

“Well… you could sleep  _ or _ you could join me at this club tomorrow?”

“A club? Really? I didn't think you liked clubs very much. Perhaps we should just sit and drink wine at home instead. Goodness knows we’ve deserved it.”

Vereesa nodded, worrying her lip between her teeth for a moment, as if she were trying to find the words to say. It was rare that Vereesa would find it difficult to be able to speak her mind to her of all people, so Jaina waited, placing a comforting hand on Vereesa’s knee, smiling gently at her friend.

“I talked to Sylvanas.”

“Wait… you did? I thought you decided not to?”

“Well, I thought I had. It’s been so long since I’ve talked to my sister and as much as I know that there’s a lot of… anger there, I couldn’t stop thinking about her.”

“And?”

“Well, she’s currently playing in a band, they call themselves The Forsaken…”

“Let me guess, they’ll be playing at this club tomorrow night then?”

“Yes and… I really don’t want to go alone. It’s a new city and well, I’m not sure how much I trust myself alone in a club called The Undercity. Please, Jaina, will you come with me? I don’t know anyone else in this city yet and well, you do need to get out more anyway.”

Jaina laughed and poked Vereesa in the side, rolling her eyes as the high elf swatted her away, that same laughter filling the room.

“I’ll have you know that I get out plenty, thank you very much!”

“Okay, name one time in the past six months, that I have invited you to go somewhere and you have  _ actually _ agreed to it. Go on, I’ll sit here and wait.” 

“I… have been very busy with my research.”

“Exactly! Besides, I may have told her I was bringing a friend as well, so if you don’t go, I will simply look like a liar.”

“You planned this didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Vereesa laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. “So, will you come?”

“Fine, fine! But you owe me several drinks for this,” Jaina sighed, collapsing back onto the bed with a large thump. “I guess I need to find something to wear then.”

“Yes! Thank you! You won’t regret it, I assure you!”

“Mhmm, of course I won’t.”

Jaina closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the sensation of Vereesa patting her knee and getting up from the bed. She only meant to close them for just a moment, to get back into her serenity of a job well done, however it did not take long for her to slip into a gentle sleep.

Dreams seemed to fill her exhausted mind, as she walked into the crisp and clear image of her old apartment in Dalaran. There were suitcases everywhere, boxes filled with a shared life that was being put away and seperated. Sorted and pulled away from each other through a door that seemed to escape into the abyss. Jaina watched as the silhouette of a man, picked up box after box, moving it out of their shared space and into that terrible portal beyond. One by one, each memory was tossed. A beloved blanket, a picture frame, a piece of pottery they had made together. Jaina reached forward towards the figure, trying desperately to clutch at his clothing, to stop him from leaving her like this. Not again.

The last thing she remembered before waking up with a start was a flash of blonde hair and a cruel smile, before the door closed, shutting her off from him and the abyss he had walked into.

\----

The dark of the night seemed to be eeking away into a dazzling display of purplish skies that seemed to stretch across the rooftops of Lordaeron. The world was beautiful like this, Sylvanas thought, as she took another sip of the large mug of black coffee. She had her hands cupped around it warming herself in the cold morning air, as she looked out over the place she had called home for quite a few years now. There was a softness in this solitude, that she often found she craved, a chance to think and wonder about the world she had left behind.

Vereesa had called her.

It was hard to believe, truly. The last time they had seen each other, Sylvanas and Alleria had been shouting at each other over nothing more than a lie and Vereesa had witnessed it all, trying to pull sister away from sister, but inevitably siding with the eldest Windrunner sister. How could she not? Sylvanas had been disgraced for nothing more than a pitiful little trick that she should have seen coming from a mile away. Growling slightly into her mug, Sylvanas looked into the dark liquid, trying to settle herself from the anger that rose up in her chest again. She wanted to scream, needed to, but not here. Not right now.

Still, whilst she felt apprehensive about seeing her little sister again, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t missed her. It wasn’t like either of them would be alone for this meeting, though Sylvanas made a mental note to make sure she bundled Nathanos off to someone else, before her guitarist made shit worse with whatever comment he had for the occasion. Lillian, Anya and Areiel could stay though. She at least trusted them not to make an already awkward situation much worse.

As she sat on the rooftop, she heard the door behind her open. She did not need to turn around to know what it was probably one of her roommates, who had decided to take it upon themselves to check on her sometimes when she came up here alone, regardless of the times she had told them to mind their own business and just leave her alone. Today it seemed as if Liadrin was the one to have woken up early and noticed Sylvanas’ door had been open and her bed empty.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Liadrin asked, as she sat down beside her, eyes looking out into the city scape as well.

“Oh, you don’t have an alarm that tells you when I leave then? I am shocked, truly!” Sylvanas spoke, pressing her hand to her chest mockingly.

“You are not the only one with troubles. Besides, Lor’themar needs his beauty sleep more than we do.”

“Make sure he doesn’t hear that.”

“Yrel tells him all of the time,” Liadrin laughed, looking down at her finger and playing with her ring, shaped like the sun and only just beginning to catch the rays of the rising star above Azeroth.

“Is that why he was pouting so much the other day?” Sylvanas asked, arching her eyebrow as her lips quirked in amusement.

“Absolutely.”

“You know, I don’t think I completely hate your girlfriend.”

“I’ll be sure to let her know the good news, Sylvanas.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, as they both watched the sunrise. Sylvanas barely even flinched when Liadrin took her mug out of her hands, taking a long sip of her coffee and sighing contentedly from beside her. There had been a time when they had first known each other, that Sylvanas would have easily slapped her hand away, or told her to go fuck off and make her own coffee, but there was an easiness in this now and as much as it crossed her mind, Sylvanas often now noted how her lips merely pressed into a tight line, rather than snapping.

“So, what are you brooding over this time?” Liadrin asked, placing the coffee back into her hands so she could take another sip.

“Vereesa called me.”

“Ah, is that why you weren’t talking yesterday?”

“She asked to meet with me so I told her I had a gig tonight. I don’t know what this means.”

“It means you’re finally going to be able to see your sister after everything. Doesn’t that feel good?”

“It makes me want to throw up.”

“Well, make sure you don’t do that on stage. I can only pray for you not to embarrass yourself for so much.”

“As if the Light would protect me from myself.”

“How very poetic of you, oh Dark Lady.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you need me or Lor’themar to come with you?”

“No, I’ll have the band with me.”

“Okay, well if you need anything…”

“Don’t count on me asking for it, Liadrin.”

Liadrin laughed, shaking her head and patting Sylvanas’ shoulder and squeezing it firmly before it was shrugged off quickly by the brooding elf. Returning to their silence, Sylvanas let her mind wander to exactly how she was going to survive the meeting without making everything worse. It had been a talent of hers for quite some time, at least according to her sisters. Of course, maybe tonight that would change? Who knew? But there was one thing for certain, as apprehensive as Sylvanas was, she couldn’t help that small part of her longing to see her little sister again. It had been far too long and the world had been far lonelier without the sisters she had once loved so openly.

Vereesa had called though… perhaps there was hope for them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaina shuffled uncomfortably between her feet, her hands rubbing together to try and bring the warmth back into them. Her and Vereesa had been queuing outside for what felt like hours and what must have only been five minutes, making Jaina wish that she had actually worn a jacket over her long-sleeved dress. Frowning slightly, she ran her hands down the front of the skirt, pressing out invisible creases and imperfections as she tried her best to ignore the cold. If only she could have been home instead, with warm socks on and a book between her hands. She sighed wistfully, hoping the thoughts of the warmth would trick her body into believing that she was anywhere but here.

“Don’t start daydreaming about going home, yet,” Vereesa sighed, nudging her gently. “If you do that, you’ll make me want to just forget about this.”

“And leave your sister waiting? How about I go and get the apartment all warmed up for when you’ve finished?”

“I don’t think so. If I have to be here so do you.”

Jaina laughed at that, squeezing her friends shoulder and smiling warmly at her. 

“Do not worry, I’m right beside you. You’re not in this alone… but you do owe me dinner.”

“Not fish and chips again…”

“Yes, fish and chips. You know…”

“It reminds you of home, I know, I know!” Vereesa laughed. “Oh  _ finally _ !”

As soon as the both of them got inside of the venue and Jaina could feel the warmth hit her from within, she felt far more at ease. Looking around the club, she couldn’t see much save for a sea of bodies, that all seemed to be piling in and pushing their way towards the stage, as well as hanging by the bar, whilst lights danced and flickered throughout the dimly lit interior. A song she thought she knew from the radio was thumping through her body as the bass made the room around them tremble. This wasn’t the first time Jaina had been in a place such as this, in fact she distinctly remembered being invited to these places often when she was at university in Dalaran.

Both women walked to the bar, eager to find themselves a drink, for Vereesa this meant settling the nerves about her sister and for Jaina, she just wanted to be able to ease the anxiety of just how loud it was here. Once they had finally got their glasses of wine, they turned around, moving to a standing table not too far from the bar and settled to watch around the room. Often Jaina would notice someone wearing a shirt that bore a logo that seemed to compose of a cracked mask, a raven and arrows that pierced through the mask. It was not until someone bore a shirt that actually said The Forsaken on the back, that it finally clicked in Jaina’s mind that all of those people had been here to see Sylvanas… she wondered then what she was like, to draw in such a crowd.

“Wow… it seems people are as enthralled by her as they always were,” Vereesa spoke, her eyes seemingly fixed on the stage.

As Jaina followed her eyes, she found exactly what had caught Vereesa’s attention. Standing there at the mic was a woman who seemed to be talking to someone just off to the side. Jaina’s jaw dropped a little as she realised that the woman looked to be a curious shade of blue, her eyes glowing a sharp red that almost looked like they belonged to demons. Her long blonde hair was currently framing her face and the almost terrifying streaks of what seemed to be tears from her eyes. She was absolutely striking and from here, there was no doubt in her mind who she was looking at. 

Sylvanas Windrunner, or The Banshee Queen as Vereesa had informed her, was scowling as a man dressed in black, with oddly glowing eyes was talking to her. Her lips were pursed in a way that Jaina felt like all the Windrunner sisters must have, given how much like Vereesa she looked in that moment. There was a brief moment where Jaina was taking in her clothes, appreciating the way that her black jeans seemed to hug her legs and her leather jacket’s spikes seemed to glint dangerously in the lights, before she saw a hand wave in front of her face.

“Are you checking out my sister?” Vereesa asked, raising her eyebrow and scoffing into her drink.

“I… was not! She’s just very - was she always like this?”

“No. The blue is new, though I suppose her clothes haven’t changed much. I wonder if she got new tattoos.”

“She has tattoos?”

“Yes, she does. Why? Do you plan on seeing them up close and personal?”

“No! Vereesa, stop it!” Jaina laughed, glowering playfully at her friend. 

“She looks so intimidating, doesn’t she?”

Vereesa pursed her lips similarly to how Sylvanas had done so before, her eyes watching her sister curiously from where they stood. Wordlessly, she grabbed Jaina’s hand and pulled her forward, obviously intent on getting a closer look at the stage where her estranged sister was currently sorting out some final things, while the rest of her band were readying their instruments. As they squeezed, through the crowd, Vereesa seemed to stop them in front of a roped off area, with a bouncer stood there. She gave their names and before Jaina knew it, they were sat in the VIP section, with new drinks at their table and a perfect view to the stage.

Now that they were much closer, Jaina could really see the similarities between this woman she was only just now seeing, and her friend sat beside her. She had seen pictures of all three sisters, but there was no denying how proud their elven features were, their strong jaws and high cheekbones making both of them look stunning. As she was looking at her, she suddenly saw those red eyes turn to her, fixing upon her as if they were staring into her soul. She bowed her head almost graciously, before her eyes flickered to Vereesa and her lips seemed to quirk upwards every so slightly, before they pursed again and nodded tersely in their direction. Those red eyes moved from them to survey the rest of the crowd, watching them all as they seemed to cheer and the music from their speaks around the room died down until there was nothing left but an hushed anticipation and an electric excitement that seemed to buzz throughout the place.

The silence seemed to stretch on, until Sylvanas opened her mouth and let out the loudest shriek that she had ever heard and it was only when it started to die down that she realised that her bandmates seemed to be starting a steady, rhythm behind her. The crowd burst into cheers, as Sylvanas, or she supposed The Banshee Queen, screamed once more, fading into an almost haunting voice that sang out clearly into the crowd. Vereesa had explained that Sylvanas was in a symphonic metal band, but Jaina hadn’t quite known what that meant exactly. Metal she knew, wasn’t her cup of tea, but as she listened to the metal melodies of the guitar, bass and drums, married with the haunting melodies of the keyboard and of Sylvanas’ voice, she found that perhaps this wasn’t so terrible after all.

Sylvanas seemed to lose herself on stage, singing her songs of a pain that seemed to almost tear her apart, of a life broken and a heart not quite whole anymore. The tears that streaked down her face were clearly make-up and yet as she seemed to bare her soul in the music, Jaina wondered whether she hadn’t decided their necessity based on seeing her actual tears there. Glancing curiously at Vereesa, she almost felt her heart break. Her friend’s jaw was tense and a tear seemed to be falling down her cheek as she drank down her third glass of wine.

“Vereesa…?”

“She’s mesmerizing isn’t she?”

“Yes… yes she is.”

“I’m scared.”

“You can do this. If she didn’t want to see you, she wouldn’t have even entertained inviting you here. I’ll be here the whole time, you’re not alone.”

Vereesa nodded, reaching over and squeezing Jaina’s hand, earning herself a reassuring smile from her friend. As Jaina moved her eyes back to the stage, she gulped slightly as she found those red eyes focused right on her, piercing into her own with the haunting melody that came out of their owner’s mouth. This evening was going to be a long one, Jaina could feel it in her bones, but hopefully they would see this through without Sylvanas tearing either of them apart. With the raw emotion she displayed on stage, Jaina could barely even begin to think what their actual meeting was going to be like.

\----

Sylvanas let the final cheers wash over her, watching the crowd as they reacted to the final notes of their performance. It was the standard fare, there were those who looked at her in awe, those with tears that streaked down their own cheeks and those that stood in the back, completely baffled by the performance they had been dragged too. With a flourish of a bow, Sylvanas let their experiences linger in her mind, even as she stepped off the stage and gulped down the bottle of water that was dutifully waiting for her as they came off.

“Another night, another roaring crowd,” Lilian Voss spoke, leaning against the wall and peering round Sylvanas’ shoulder to take another long look at their fans. “Ever wonder if we could fill a bigger place than this?”

“Please, a bigger venue would take away from the emotions. Our audience comes here for that connection.”

“Don’t be so sentimental, Anya. We’re here because this is where our kind are  _ actually _ appreciated. Isn’t that right, Sylvanas?” Nathanos spoke, looking to Sylvanas expectantly.

Sylvanas was barely listening to them though, as she walked away towards the dressing room, her stomach churning with every step. There was so much that needed to be done. The make-up would stay, she had no time to remove the applied body paint, nor would getting rid of the tears be a sensible course of action. Two pale cheeks amidst the pale blue skin would look ridiculous at best.

“Sylvanas?”

“What is it Nathanos?”

“I said we’re here cause this is the only place we’re appreciated, that Anya is being too sentimental for her own good.”

“Nathanos, we get out of things what we will. Right now, I wish to get out of this conversation with you. I’m not in the mood for your arguments tonight.”

“I…” 

“Come with me Nathanos.” Areiel took hold of his arm tightly in her own and steered him away from where Sylvanas was heading. “I’m hungry and you owe me food. Anya, Lilian?”

“You guys go,” Lilian spoke, waving the other three off as she seemed to follow Sylvanas step for step. “I think I’m needed here.”

Stopping for a second before she opened the door to her dressing room, she nodded at the retreating three band members and turned to where Lilian stood, leaning against the door with a knowing look on her face. Sylvanas rolled her eyes at her, before finally going inside and walking straight over to where there was a mirror and a sink against the wall. Looking at her reflection, she could see the anxiety in her eyes and jaw, as she ground her teeth together. Running a hand through her hair, she tried her best to collect herself so that she could remove the red contacts from her eyes without accidentally stabbing herself in the eye.

“So, Liadrin told me you were meeting you sister here tonight. Why didn’t you say anything?” Lilian said, taking her own contacts out and blinking rapidly in the light of the room.

“Why do you think?”

“Well I know you told Areiel to get Nathanos away from you after the show and we know nothing about your family but it I were to guess I would say that she’s definitely a source for all of that pain and rage you let out on stage?”

“How very astute of you? Did daddy dearest try to force you to be a psychologist?” Sylvanas sneered.

“No one needs to have a degree to know you turn into an asshole when you feel threatened. So… if you’re done trying to rile me up about my traumatic past, how about you focus on yours, huh?”

“You know, if you and Liadrin tell anyone else how to deal with me, I will end you both.”

“Threats and more threats and yet never any actions. Your bark is worse than your bite, Sylv. So are you going to keep them waiting or what? Surely you’ve got some plan here?”

Her shoulders sagged for a moment, as she finally turned and looked at Lilian properly, shaking her head. The truth was that she felt at a loss. Any plan that she could dare conduct could be flung out of the window in seconds. Plus, Liadrin had gotten into her head earlier that day after their talk on the rooftop, insisting that maybe the best approach was an honest one. They would just be talking, Liadrin had said, and nothing needed to be sorted out now, but an effort was needed and so honesty was the key. Oh how she had scowled at Liadrin for that, for she knew she had been absolutely right.

“I’ll come up with in the minute it will take us to get to Vereesa and her friend.”

Taking a deep breath, Sylvanas stood up tall and strode out of the dressing room, heading towards the corridor that took them towards the VIP section. Often she would let others join them, but tonight as she walked, she felt as if she were on a mission, one that she would not allow to be ruined. As she came through the opening, her eyes instantly landed on Vereesa and her friend, walking forward with her chin held high. Vereesa had her back to her, but her friend seemed to look up with wide blue eyes, looking over her sister’s shoulder at her.

The woman had been staring at her rather intently during the whole performance and it seemed as if her hand was still holding Vereesa’s, even as her sister seemed to take another gulp of wine. Smirking, she placed her hand on the back of Vereesa’s chair and gently placed her hand on Vereesa’s glass. With a gasp, her sister let the glass go, thankfully Sylvanas had the necessary grip on it already as she chuckled and took the glass herself, taking a gulp of the red liquid.

“I see your taste in alcohol has improved, sister,” Sylvanas spoke, as she moved between Vereesa and her friend. “Well? Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend here?”

Vereesa’s eyes widened as she finally looked up at Sylvanas and for a moment, the elder Windrunner relished in the way she almost flinched at the sight of her tear marked face and bluish skin. Lilian seemed to take a seat on the other side of the table silently, as Sylvanas commanded everyone else’s attention, her fangs flashing in the light as she turned to Vereesa’s friend.

“Oh erm… Sylvanas, this is Jaina. Jaina, this is my sister, Sylvanas,” Vereesa said automatically, uncertain quite how to respond.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sylvanas. Vereesa has told me quite a bit about you,” Jaina spoke, her eyes somehow glued onto Sylvanas as if she couldn’t quite tear her eyes away.

With another grin, Sylvanas took Jaina’s hand that had once been resting on Vereesa’s and took it in her own. Her eyes were glued to Jaina as she lowered her lips, brushing them ever so gently against the back of her hand. The woman’s breath seemed to catch in her throat and Sylvanas could not help but feel a rush of victory as she noticed the reaction. If unsettling had been her goal, it seemed she had been successful. Perhaps it was only a bonus that Sylvanas could not deny that this Jaina was perhaps one of the more attractive people she had seen that night.

“She must not have told you too much for you to have agreed to come.”

“I did have to force her to come,” Vereesa interjected, trying to bring Sylvanas’ attention back to her. 

“You always were good at that. So? What did you think of the show?”

“It’s… something.”

“That bad, huh?” Sylvanas laughed. “I guess we can’t please everyone can we Lilian?”

Both Vereesa and Jaina seemed startled to see that Lilian was sat in the last remaining seat, already knocking back a shot of vodka that had been placed before her by the bar staff.

“No, no, it wasn’t bad!” Jaina spoke quickly, placing a hand effortlessly on Sylvanas’ shoulder, as if that was simply normal behaviour for her. “It was captivating! You really know how to keep the attention of the crowds.”

“Yes, I did notice that you seemed particularly captivated, Jaina… what is your last name?”

“Proudmoore.”

Sylvanas tilted her head at that. The name should have been entirely new to her and yet there was something in the back of her mind that said she had heard it somewhere before. It was hard to place though, so she simply shook her head. 

“Proudmoore… hmm, strong and powerful. I think it suits you somehow.” 

Jaina blushed slightly taking a sip of her own drink as she forced her eyes away from Sylvanas’ own for a moment. Pretending as if there was something far more interesting to look at behind them.

“You’ve always been talented, Sylvanas, but that was something else entirely. And… did your jeans get tighter?”

“Thank you, Little Moon. Well I am glad I didn’t scare you away.”

“So am I…”

A silence hung over them for a moment, and Sylvanas took in Vereesa properly. She seemed much older now, even though it had only perhaps been a decade or so since they had known each other. Whether that was because of what had happened all those years ago, or from events since, Sylvanas did not know. There was a part of her that wanted to reach out and hold her sister to her, to bring her back into her life and keep her there by any means necessary, but instead she took a sip of her drink and turned to look once again at Jaina.

“So, tell me about yourself, Jaina. What brings you to Lordaeron?

“Well I just got a research grant for my continuing researching into ancient relics that we believe once contained evidence of arcane energies! It’s what I did my thesis on and I… sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I?”

“Ancient relics… such as the ones they discovered in that dig in Silvermoon?”

“Yes! I’m currently researching artefacts from Suramar at the moment! They are absolutely fascinating!”

“Indeed,” Sylvanas chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the passion that seemed to flow so unexpectedly from the woman in front of her. “So, you’re staying here for some time then?”

“Well Vereesa and I are living together. We just moved in last week.”

“Oh? And is this place a one bedroom or…?”

“Sylvanas!” Vereesa exclaimed, slapping her sister’s arm lightly as the tips of her ears seemed to redden.

“ _ Sister _ ?” Sylvanas spoke, looking pointedly at where she had just been struck, no matter how lightly. 

“Oh, sorry. It was…”

“A habit, I know. So, is that a yes?”

“One bedroom? Oh no!  _ No _ ! We’re just friends! Not that Vereesa isn’t gorgeous because she is and anyone would be lucky to have her but we’re not… I mean we’ve never…”

“Perhaps you just hadn’t met the right Windrunner sister?” Sylvanas chuckled, leaning back purposefully in her chair and crossing one leg over the other.

Jaina’s cheeked seemed to match the tips of Vereesa’s ears in that moment as she coughed a little and took a gulp of her drink. It was surprisingly easy to unsettle both her and Vereesa and Sylvanas wondered just how on edge the two women had been waiting for the moment when they would talk to her finally. Looking over at Lilian, the younger woman subtly put her thumbs up, which was not difficult given how flustered the other two were.

“Well, perhaps you should invite me round,  _ sister _ ,” Sylvanas spoke, breaking the silence once more. “Especially if you’re going to be staying here for awhile.”

“Yeah… yeah that would be nice. It’s just us two and we do not know anyone here yet.”

“Besides, I believe we’ll need to talk, Little Moon.”

“I suppose we do, yes.”

“Another time perhaps. For now, we should talk of simpler things. So tell me Vereesa, how did you and Jaina meet?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, sorry it's been awhile! I was in a writing rut for this chapter and I finally managed to break through it! Anyways, I hope you like it <3

The next morning, Jaina found that it was hard to forget the night before. She had left earlier than she’d wanted to, particularly as Vereesa had decided to stay longer and keep talking to her sister. It had been nice, to see how Vereesa had eased slightly in her seat and whilst she didn’t know Sylvanas much at all, she had noticed that the tension in her shoulders seemed to loosen a little over the course of the evening. Jaina had spent a little over an hour with the group, until she had, had to leave in order to sleep before her first day at the university.

The University of Lordaeron had a significant amount of books that she had planned to cross-reference and a large amount of artefacts from Suramar that she had put in a list to look at as soon as she had gotten in. The day before, she had been so excited to see how these new pieces would fill in her knowledge so that maybe she could press forward from where they had been stuck on the research of these objects for months now. But no. Instead, she found herself thinking about the smile on her friend’s face and those grey eyes that had been so red and invasive on the stage.

Sylvanas Windrunner was a strange one, that much Jaina did know. She held herself with the tension of someone who did not let anyone in and yet on stage she had felt so open and raw, as if she was someone else entirely. It was difficult to concentrate when Jaina could hear that low, smooth voice in her head, as if she were still in the room with her. It had been infuriating how many times she had made her blush, whether by off-hand compliments or that blasted insinuation that she had not met the right Windrunner yet.

She was so cocky, so arrogant and yet as much Jaina loathed to admit that it had worked, she was sat in front of an empty page, books open and yet scarcely touched. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried her best to once again push the woman out of her thoughts and found herself yet again completely unsuccessful.

“Ugh, she’s my friend’s sister! Why did she have to be so damn  _ attractive _ ?” Jaina hissed, choosing instead to pick up the phone on her oak desk and seek distraction from there.

Not even that was enough, as she looked down and saw that she had only received a few messages that day, most of them from her family, wishing her luck for her first day. She smiled at the last one, sent from her father, Daelin Proudmoore, rolling her eyes playfully at the pride that seemed to radiate off of any messages she received off of him lately. At least it was enough to remind her of the work she was supposed to be doing and the reason that she had struggled to much to get to where she was today. Hot high elves aside, she had a job to do and one she was excited about doing.

“So… you think I’m attractive?”

Jaina yelped, dropping her phone back onto her desk as she jumped in her seat. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. There, leaning against the door frame from the door that had been closed but a second ago, was Sylvanas Windrunner. There was an amused smirk on her face, as she arched one of her impressive eyebrows, her eyes flicking around the room that was lined with books and books, until it landed on one of the blue chairs that sat before Jaina’s proud desk. 

“May I come in?”

“I… yes, yes of course!” Jaina spoke, trying not to trip over her own words in her hurry. “What brings you here?”

It was strange to see Sylvanas like this, without the blue body paint that had decorated her body the night before. Perhaps it was easier to see the Windrunner resemblance, although her grey, piercing eyes were certainly not something that Vereesa had inherited. She strode into the room as if she commanded the space and Jaina found it difficult to take her eyes off of her, though perhaps that was also because of the way that Sylvanas’ trousers seemed to hug her thighs so perfectly and the collar on her shirt hung lower than her outfit had done yesterday. Those grey eyes followed hers it seemed, as a knowing smile spread across her lips before she came to perch, not on the chair she had spotted but on the corner of Jaina’s busy desk.

“I hope you don’t mind me dropping in. My sister mentioned you worked here but somehow did not give me your number. That would have made this a lot easier, but a lot less fun,” Sylvanas spoke, her low, drawling voice sending a shiver up Jaina’s spine. “This place is impressive, I think it rather suits you.”

“Uh, thank you?” Jaiana spoke, trying to ignore the heat that threatened to spread across her cheeks.

“I wanted to personally invite you to a little Hallow’s End party that’s happening. I already invited Vereesa but I thought I would come and extend the invite to you. Besides, I don’t suppose my sister is wholly comfortable going alone to places so out of her comfort zone. She never was as fond of that as I was.”

“Oh, a party? When is it?”

“The weekend. After all, Hallow’s End is only in a few days.”

“Wait… it  _ is _ ?” Jaina looked hastily at the date on her computer, noting with exasperation that she had entirely forgotten that it had been coming up so soon. She had spent many Hallow’s End nights preoccupied by other things and the day had almost lost all meaning for her. “There’s no time to get an outfit together! I’m so busy starting out at work and… oh by the Light, what am I going to wear?”

“There is no rest for the wicked, dear Jaina,” Sylvanas laughed, cocking her head to the side as she watched Jaina’s eyes widen. “I admit, I thought it would be a little harder to convince you. Well, that was until I heard you say how attractive I am. Not that I’m surprised, sometimes you wear your emotions so clearly.”

“Oh… no,” Jaina sighed, her cheeks burning as Sylvanas’ eyes twinkled in amusement, as if she enjoyed perching on her desk and completely catching her off-guard at every turn.

“So, will you come?”

“I suppose it could be fun. Are you performing?”

“No, not that night.”

“Alright, I’ll come. Only if you promise to stop teasing me though,” Jaina said, prodding Sylvanas in the chest with a pen off of her desk.

Sylvanas chuckled at that, her grey eyes sparkling with mirth and her lips pulled into a smirk. It was hard not to think about how beautiful Jaina found her then, although perhaps she would seem even more beautiful if Jaina could ever get her to laugh without that small part of her that felt almost as if she were constantly restraining herself. Jaina watched as the chuckle died and yet the smirk stayed in place, as if the glimpse of humour was slowly replaced by a damn mask. 

Turning back to her screen, Jaina sighed at the absent fruits of her labours on the empty screen before she minimised it. She could feel Sylvanas’ eyes on her, watching her carefully and curiously as she placed the party in her calendar. Jaina found herself arching an eyebrow, returning Sylvanas’ gaze and raising her chin.

“Is something on your mind?” Jaina asked.

“Vereesa… has she been happy?” Sylvanas asked, her lips dropping out of their smile thoughtfully. 

“She’s had some good times and some bad. I try to help and support her however I can.” Jaina studied the way Sylvanas drew her bottom lip for a moment, biting down ever so slightly that she wondered how she didn’t cut her lip with her fangs. “She’s missed you, you know.”

“Has she? Sometimes I think that it was perhaps for the best that I left,” Sylvanas spoke, pursing her lips once more. 

“Why did you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Vereesa never really explained what happened, she only really talked about the good things that happened between you.”

Before Jaina could even blink, Sylvanas stood quickly, her body shifting from her relaxed and confident state into something far more rigid. Her jaw tensed, her eyes hardening as her face seemed to shut down any emotion. She was blank and yet her lack of emotion said far more to Jaina than perhaps anything else could. Instinctually, as she had always done when Vereesa shut down, she stood up and reached forward, as if trying to stop Sylvanas from pulling away from her entirely. Quickly, Jaina moved around her desk, placing her hand on Sylvanas’ arm, as if to stop her from fleeing from the room.

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me. Have you and Vereesa at least talked about it?”

“Not yet,” Sylvanas said, her eyebrow quirking up as she surveyed the hand on her arm.

“You’ll have to talk to each other about it sometime, right? What is it with you Windrunners and being so stubborn?”

“I agreed to meet her, didn’t I?”

“And yet you’re still avoiding the topic.”

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at her, only for Jaina to respond in kind. The two of them stood, Jaina’s hands moving to her hips as if she were chastising a naughty child. Another moment and suddenly Sylvanas chuckled, bringing their staring contest to an end. She shook her head, her body relaxing slightly as Jaina arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

“You know, I think I’m glad my sister has someone like you in her life. I think we Windrunners might have met our match.”

“Will you talk to her then?” Jaina implored, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Yes, yes, I’ll do it, Miss Proudmoore.”

“Miss Proudmoore?”

Sylvanas didn’t answer her as she seemed to dip into her back pocket and pulled out a card. As she handed it over, it was impossible to miss the familiar logo of The Forsaken, as well as the phone numbers below it. One of them was printed proudly below, whilst the other had been written elegantly below.

“Take this, perhaps I won’t need to drop-in unannounced again,” Sylvanas chuckled.

“How come I don’t actually believe you?”

“Well, that’s your prerogative, Jaina.” Sylvanas took a step back, doing a shallow bow that Jaina couldn’t help but giggle at. “I should let you get back to your empty screen. Text me won’t you Jaina?”

Before Jaina could even utter another word, Sylvanas winked at her before turning tail and leaving the room entirely. It felt as if she had flounced in and left as if she had never even been there, leaving Jaina stood there, the card in her hands and her eyes glued on the door Sylvanas had just left through. She’d planned it, hadn’t she? To have Jaina caught with her mind still stuck on Sylvanas.

“Incorrigible,” Jaina sighed, looking at the card in her hands.

“Jaina, are you alright? Who was that who just left? Is she a new student?”

Jaina looked up, shaking her head as she saw Rhonin, the co-lead of her research project, stood at the door that Sylvanas had just left through. She moved behind her desk, putting the card into her purse so that she wouldn’t lose it amongst the paper and books on her desk.

“No, she’s not a student. She’s a… friend.”

“Oh?” Rhonin laughed. “You don’t want to invite her to lunch? We’re going out, it’ll be my treat.”

“No!” Jaina said hurriedly, blushing as Rhonin’s smile seemed to grow larger. “I mean, that’s not necessary, I’ll see her soon. Shall we?”

Ignoring her colleague’s laughter, she picked up her coat and bag, reading herself for the lunch she knew she would feel better about having if only she had gotten more work done that day. It would give her a new distraction and hopefully reignite her focus on the work at hand. If not, well, she wasn’t sure how she would be able to get that stubborn woman out of her mind. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merrr holidays, folks!

“My dear daughter! Please tell me you haven’t been avoiding your mother and I!”

Jaina rolled her eyes, even as she smiled at the finishing touches to the outfit she would be wearing later that night. She ran her hand over the leather of her jacket with one hand, as she held the phone to her ear with the other. Daelin Proudmoore always seemed to have a sixth sense for when it would be the most inopportune to call his only daughter and today seemed to be no different.

“Of course not, Papa,” Jaina responded. “I would have called but moving and getting situated at work has left me quite busy.”

“How is the University? I am still a little surprised you returned so close to Dalaran and to Lordaeron no less! You haven’t spoken to that _Menethil_ again, have you?”

“No Papa, I haven’t and I have no intention of seeing Arthas again.”

“Good! I used to think he was a good kid and then… well, you know what happened, you were there!”

“He left, Papa, I know.”

“Two months before your wedding! I told you he was bad news!” Daelin spoke, going back into a rant that Jaina was tired of him having. You would have thought that it was him who had, had his heart broken. Given how much her father had actually liked him, maybe that was slightly true.

“ _Daelin_!” came the sound of her mother’s voice in the background. “Would you stop and think about what you’re saying for one second. Give me the phone.”

“I was just-”

“Now, Daelin!”

Through the line, Jaina had to suppress a giggle as she heard the scuffling and grumbling of her father as he handed the phone over. She had long since realised that it was only when her mother had the phone that the wondrous invention of loudspeaker would actually be put to use.

“Okay, finally you’re on speaker,” Katherine Proudmoore sighed, her tone so filled with exasperation that Jaina could perfectly picture the roll of her mother’s eyes and the responding shrug from her father. “What your father meant to say is that we’re so proud of you, darling! Everything still okay with Vereesa? You mentioned meeting her sister in your last text.”

“You get more texts than I do?”

“Oh for Heaven’s sake, dear, it is not a competition!”

“Vereesa is doing well. I think I’m going to have to nudge her and Sylvanas a bit. They’re so stubborn!”

“Well that sounds familiar, darling. I’m certain you’ll be able to push them in the right direction. And hopefully Vereesa is getting you out of your room a bit?”

“Mother, I’m not a child!”

“No, you’re not. But the world has more to offer you and you deserve happiness, Jaina. I only worry about you. We both do.”

“I know, I know. Listen, I’m actually going out tonight so I need to run and get ready.”

“You are? Well that’s definitely an improvement from Theremore and Dalaran!” Katherine exclaimed, practically beaming through the phone.

“Yeah, well, knowing someone who lives here has helped. Anyways, I need to go! I love you both!”

“We love you too, my dear! Don’t forget to text your father more before he pouts!”

“Now wait a second-”

“Love you, bye!”

Before her father could protest, Jaina hung up the call and stowed the phone swiftly in her pocket. There were times when she would give anything just to have a damn normal conversation with her father. She had more patience for him than most, second only really to her mother, but every time he mentioned Arthas… well some people were worth forgetting about. It was hard to move on when her father kept bringing up what happened as if it was his grudge to hold onto.

Sighing, Jaina cast another eye over her outfit and appraised each and every detail. It was a good thing that she still fit into the one outfit she had worn to an event a year or so ago. The style was perfect for Hallow’s End, at least if Jaina thought so herself.

Pushing her parents and Arthas out of her mind, she tried to focus on other things that would be important for the evening. Perhaps she might even get through a night without embarrassing herself in front of Sylvanas. Maybe. If the stars were aligned and luck was on her side.

xxxx

The warehouse that usually housed the most wild of Lordaeron’s parties was once again thrumming with music and activity. There had been a time when it had been abandoned and Sylvanas had often used it as a place to lurk and talk with the people who frequented the area. It was a time to stand around and drink and forget all about your troubles for a time. Now? Well now, Clea, who had once been a staple to their meetings, had turned it into a far more reputable establishment. Barely.

Brill was always a hub of activity, with its many rooms dedicated to dancing, music and even the far more quieter areas where Clea had really tried to bring what had made their meetings in the old warehouse great, to their new home. Sylvanas wasn’t entirely certain whether she was completely sold on it. It was getting far too popular for her tastes, but for the Hallow’s End party, there was nowhere else she would rather go.

Usually she would have disappeared to the private rooms rather quickly, usually heading straight there with Liadrin and Yrel in tow, but now, she found herself lurking near the entrance. She leaned against a wall and shifting slightly as she smoothed her hands down the red, halter corset that she wore. Perhaps being a vampire was a little predictable for the evening, Sylvanas thought, as she waited for Vereesa and Jaina to finally arrive. It was just before Vereesa had told her they would be coming and knowing her sister, it would be better to wait here earlier than later. She hoped only that Jaina had the same promptness.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Sylvanas listened to the bass that seemed to pulse throughout the entire building, carrying her mind away from the moment as she simply let the slight anxiety in her chest be eased by the feeling. One minute or five, passed, she wasn’t entirely certain, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Opening her eyes slowly, revealing her red contacts, she quirked her lips into a smile when she saw Vereesa and Jaina stood before her. She merely glanced at her sister, shaking her head slightly at the fact she had come dressed in a ranger outfit that she was pretty certain they had made before Sylvanas had left. It was hard to forget the blue and silver accents that brought out the blue in Vereesa’s eyes and she supposed that maybe she had at least been less predictable than her sister.

“Good evening, Sylvanas,” Vereesa spoke, her ears twitching slightly as she surveyed her sister. “A vampire? That is very… do you not wear anything else other than vampire gear?”

“And do you not wear anything other than that leather armour, Little Moon?” Sylvanas quipped, shaking her head and moving gaze behind her. “And what do we have here?”

Sylvanas tilted her head as she stood up to her full height and walked forward to where Jaina was stood. She allowed her gave to rake up Jaina’s body slowly, a smirk pulling at her lips as she took in the impeccable leather, coat that she wore, with its high collar and large cuffs. Her boots practically hugged her legs, as did the black trousers she wore and the white shirt she wore seemed to be open a lot lower than Sylvanas would have given her credit for. The outfit was finished off with a tricorn hat that stood proudly atop her head, and those blue eyes seemed to stare back at her with a certain kind of appreciation.

“Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore, at your service,” Jaina spoke, bowing with a flourish, before she straightened herself. “You, er, really love wearing those red contacts, huh?”

“I’m used to them, Lord Admiral,” Sylvanas laughed, ignoring the way Vereesa rolled her eyes at the both of them. “Come, let me show you where our base is.”

“A base? What are we? Some sort of military operation?” Vereesa asked, quirking her eyebrow at her sister.

“Well unlike me, you’re both dressed for such an occasion. Would you like to know the private room we use so you have a place to put your shit, or would you rather carry around that armour all evening, Little Moon?”

“Lead the way, Sylvanas,” Veressa huffed, even though Sylvanas could see that quirk of her lip and that twinkle of laughter in her eye that she had missed so dearly.

Clearing her throat, Sylvanas motioned for them to follow her through the bodies of revelers and the music that still seemed to thrum within the building. She lead them upstairs and towards the private hallway of rooms, not bothering really to check behind her to see how well her sister or Jaina were following her. She wove between the dancing people, when she suddenly felt a hand on her hip. Stopping suddenly, she turned around, trying to find the culprit and coming face to face with a blushing Jaina, who held up her hand as if she had just tugged it away.

“S-sorry, we were falling behind and I didn’t want to lost you in the crowd…” Jaina spoke quickly, her cheeks flaming such a red that it was clear to see even under the lights.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Sylvanas asked, chuckling as she took Jaina’s hand in hers. “I’ll make sure you don’t get lost.”

“This place is… bigger than other clubs I’ve been to. Why is it in an old warehouse?”

“You’re surprised?” Vereesa asked loudly over the music as she held Jaina’s other hand, creating a chain. “My sister was always hanging out in the strangest of places.”

“Oh yes, because I was the only one who made a habit of exploring the forests, Little Moon.”

Vereesa snorted, but smiled and for a small moment it almost felt as if nothing between them had changed at all. Sylvanas arched her eyebrow and smiled wryly back, shaking her head as she set off again, dragging Jaina up the stairs and quickly towards their destination.

When she opened the door, she did so with a little more force than necessary and a small yelp sounded from within the room. Sitting on a corner couch in the room, was Liadrin, with a very startled looking Yrel in her lap. The draenei woman seemed to practically jump off of her girlfriend, her face flushed, as she surveyed the new people in the room. Sylvanas merely laughed as she looked between her and Liadrin, who seemed to be looking at her intently, practically daring her to say anything about the matter. Her hair was mussed severely, even as she tried her best to smooth it down as she stood to her feet.

“Vereesa, it’s been awhile,” Liadrin said, getting up as she did so and moving to squeeze Yrel’s hand.

“Liadrin? It… wow, it really has. I had no idea you were here until Sylvanas said you were living together. How have you been?”

“I’ve been well, thank you!”

Sylvanas practically shut down the moment that they began their introductions of each other. Instead turning her attention to Jaina. She would be lying if she wasn’t pleased to see her here, or that she hadn’t been hoping that her visit had, had some sort of affect on the woman. The blush that coloured her cheeks seemed to have returned as she spoke to these new people and joined in on the pleasantries. Moving over to the table, where it appeared Clea had organised drinks for them, Sylvanas removed the stopper from the whiskey decanter and poured a glass out for herself, followed by a glass of red wine meant for Jaina. As she returned and handed the glass out, Jaina’s eyes widened slightly and her eyebrows quirked up before she finally took the glass, breaking away from the conversation that Vereesa, Liadrin and Yrel seemed to have fallen into.

“I- oh, thank you!”

“I was under the impression you were going to find it hard to find an outfit and yet here you are,” Sylvanas chuckled, purposefully raking her eyes down Jaina. She reached forward, taking the leather collar between her two fingers and rubbing it thoughtfully. “This is impressive quality.”

“I’ve had this for years, but I suppose no one here had really seen it that much. I thought it would be safe to wear.”

“Well, never be afraid to wear it around me. I think I rather enjoy it.”

Jaina blushed again at that, before she cleared her throat and took a sip of her wine, drinking it perhaps a little too enthusiastically as she avoided eye contact. Laughing softly, Sylvanas took a sip of her own drink, enjoying the burn of the amber liquid as it slid down her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Jaina was casting her another glance, her eyes dipping down to where the corset she wore was exposing her cleavage and then swiftly moving intently over to Yrel. It was cute really, how obvious Jaina was being without meaning to be.

This evening was perhaps going to be more entertaining that Sylvanas had thought when she accepted the invitation months prior.

xxxx

“You need… to stop,” Jaina wheezed, as she clutched onto Sylvanas, trying not to stumble into her too much as she laughed.

She tried to steady herself, holding onto Sylvanas’ arm as the older woman merely laughed and placed a firm hand onto her shoulder and tried to help her keep balance. There was no way Jaina was drunk. A little tipsy at best. It was hard not to appreciate the way Sylvanas had been murmuring comments in her ear all evening about this person and that, particularly focusing a lot of her snarkiest commentary for Nathanos, who had been skulking around in a vampire outfit and looking particularly put out that Sylvanas hadn’t been paying him as much attention that evening.

“I think the person who needs to stop here, is you,” Sylvanas laughed, picking up the shot of sambuca that Jaina had insisted on buying and downing it herself. “Didn’t anybody tell you not to mix your drinks, Proudmoore?”

“Excuse me!” Jaina pointed her finger into Sylvanas’ chest, scowling up at her smirking face. “You started on whiskey if I remember! Now what are you on? Stolen sambuca?”

“Yes dear, but I wasn’t giggling after two glasses of wine.”

“Are you calling me a light-weight, Windrunner?”

“Maybe I am.”

Jaina huffed, crossing her arms at that, but leaning into Sylvanas’ side as she looked out across the dance floor. It had been awhile since they had left the comfort of the private rooms and she hadn’t seen Vereesa since she had gone to get a drink earlier and hadn’t managed to get back to them. Leaving her alone with Sylvanas wasn’t the worst of things that could have happened, but the infuriating way Vereesa had winked when she had told her to look after her sister had sent another blush to her cheeks. These Windrunners would be the death of her. She had thought knowing Vereesa all of these years that maybe her sisters couldn’t possibly be as bad and yet here she was, with Sylvanas who seemed to enjoy teasing her perhaps even more so than her baby sister did.

“So, are you going to ask me to dance, or are we going to be stood here all night?” Jaina asked, trying to shake off her thoughts.

“I don’t dance, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas said, rolling her eyes and crossing her hands over her chest.

“Oh come on! I’m sure you’re not that bad! It will be fun, I promise!”

“I never said I _couldn’t_ dance. I simply don’t choose to do it.”

“Oh come _on_! You expect me to believe  that?”

“Yes.”

“Then prove it!” Jaina sighed, gesturing for Sylvanas to take her hand.

Sylvanas snorted derisively, giving Jaina the most incredulous look that she had ever seen. Still she kept her hand out, unfaltering, her gaze unwavering as she waited for Sylvanas to take her bait. She knew it was obvious what she was doing, but she didn’t particularly care. If it would stop the teasing for just one moment, she would do it and perhaps get something to tease Sylvanas for in return. It took less time than she expected before Sylvanas sighed and took her hand within her own and pulled her to the dance floor. Before she could even boast about her win, Sylvanas had spun her around and had placed her hands on her waist, pulling her close.

So as not to stumble, Jaina caught herself on Sylvanas’ bare arms, gulping slightly as her hands tightened around the muscle there. She had been looking at how strangely defined her arms were for the majority of the evening, but feeling the strong muscle beneath her fingers was something else entirely. Before she could bring herself back to her senses, she felt a hand on her chin, tilting her gaze upwards as Sylvanas looked down at her with a smirk on her lips.

“Found something you like, Jaina?” Sylvanas practically purred, leaning her lips down to her ear and sending a shudder up her spine.

Instead of answering the question, Jaina turned herself around, dancing with her back facing Sylvanas so that she couldn’t see that smirk anymore. Sadly, she could still hear that chuckle next to her ear that threatened to send another shudder down her spine. Instead, she chose to close her eyes and listen to the rhythm of the music, letting her body move to it in a way that felt only slightly awkward given her lack of practice lately, though with Sylvanas’ hands on her hips, she could also feel the way she was being directed to move too. She let out a shuddering sigh as she found she couldn’t take her mind off of the hands as they seemed to burn into her. It had been so long since she had danced like this, or even been touched like this at all. Sure, she received hugs off of Vereesa and her family, but those were certainly different. Those touches weren’t meant to ignite something in her that Jaina hadn’t felt in such a long time.

She found herself turning back around in Sylvanas’ arms as the beat of the next song moved harder and slower, pulling herself closer to that warmth that was beginning to entrance her until she was yearning for more. One of Sylvanas’ hands moved up her back until Jaina shivered as those lips moved to her ear once more.

“I think I’ve found Vereesa, she seems to have found someone interesting to spend her evening with,” Sylvanas whispered as she spun them around, so that Jaina could peek past her and look at where the elf had once been looking.

Jaina couldn’t help but laugh as she saw Vereesa against the wall of the club, her attention and lips thoroughly captured by a kaldorei woman with short, lilac hair. She seemed to not notice anything else around her, especially when she seemed to slip slightly, her head falling back in laughter as the woman she was with caught her and laughed with her.

“She looks happy, doesn’t she?” Sylvanas said quietly.

“She does.”

“Lucky thing,” Sylvanas said softly, her smirk dropping into a softer smile, her eyes casting down.

Jaina frowned at that, moving a hand up to cup Sylvanas’ cheek. She could not explain why she did it, or why she felt so compelled, but she found her lips pressing softly against Sylvanas’ own. It was a brief and gentle kiss and as she leaned back and watched as Sylvanas’ brow furrowed for a moment. Afraid she had overstepped her bounds, Jaina tried to pull away with apologies tripping off of her tongue. At least, she would have pulled away, had Sylvanas’ hands gripped tightly onto her waist, keeping her from moving.

Had those eyes not already been red through her contacts, Jaina would have thought that Sylvanas’ eyes were burning into hers, as heated as the hands on her waist. Without a spare moment to think, Sylvanas pressed forward, capturing her lips in a far more heated kiss. A tongue stroked against her bottom lip and Jaina could not help but moan into the sensation. Her hands fell back to Sylvanas’s biceps, feeling the muscles and wondering what they would feel like around her body. Holding her tightly through the night.

Breaking away, Jaina tried hard to catch her breath, her hands now moving to caress over her strong shoulders and grazing her fingers against her neck. She smiled as Sylvanas chased the kiss, but soon found that her lips moved beneath Jaina’s ear, making her gasp at the molton feeling in her stomach.

“Maybe for once, I’m the lucky one,” Sylvanas purred, her hands moving up and down her waist. “Would you like to go somewhere a little more private?”

For a moment, Jaina felt her heart stutter in her chest. This woman who had been on her mind for the past week was smirking at her, touching her and kissing her. She was looking at her with eyes that smouldered and maybe it was the drink or the fact that she had not been touched in so long, but it was hard to ignore her. Jaina felt intoxicated with more than just alcohol.

So with one last look at Sylvanas, she steeled herself, her mind, body and soul having decided upon her answer far more quickly than she would have expected.

“My place or yours?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the rating has been increased from mature to explicit... that is because I am WEAK! Anyways, enjoy an entire chapter of me being INCAPABLE of slow burn. See you on the other side, friends!
> 
> Oh and happy new year to you all! <3

****The taxi ride back to her place had been excruciating for Jaina. The entire ride seemed to go on for a lifetime and she wasn’t certain whether it was the alcohol in her system or the fact Sylvanas’ hand was caressing her knee and her lips were pressed against her ear. The words she was saying, the compliments, the soft hums of approval as Jaina’s breath hitched, all of them were purred into her ear and filling her mind with the most promising images. Jaina found herself leaning into her, her body aching at the feeling of being touched again. It had been oh so long and when Sylvanas kissed beneath her ear, she felt her entire body shiver.

By the time they finally reached the apartment, Jaina found it extremely difficult as she fumbled for the money to play the taxi driver his fare. The phantom feeling of where Sylvanas’ hands once were made her crave that feeling again and by the time she had given the money over, she could feel the hands back on her, pulling her back by the hips and urging her to let them into the building.

“I wonder how we’re going to explain this to my sister,” Sylvanas chuckled in her ear, as Jaina opened the front door to the building. “That is assuming she finds her way home and not into that kaldorei’s bed.”

“Shit… maybe, maybe we should have gone to your place?” Jaina sighed, taking Sylvanas’ hand and pulling her towards the elevator.

“Well we’re here now and there is no way I’m wasting any more time.”

Jaina flushed as Sylvanas wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. She found herself sinking into her arms, relishing in the strength that they held and the intoxicating feeling of Sylvanas’ tongue slowly teased her own. It felt as if she were being consumed so thoroughly by all of her senses, from the hard muscle beneath her finger tips, to the scent that reminded her of a forest that lured her even further in. She could barely think as the doors opened and Sylvanas pulled her out of the elevator and pressed her against the hallway wall. Her hands moved up her side, caressing beneath Jaina’s admiral’s jacket and making her sigh into her lips.

A loud cough sounded just to their right, and Sylvanas leaned back slowly with a smirk on her face. Jaina felt her cheeks burn crimson as she looked into the face of her neighbour, Tyrande, who seemed to be stood with her impressive eyebrows raised and her lips set into a small frown.

“May I get into my apartment please, Miss Proudmoore?” Tyrande spoke, her eyes flickering to what Jaina had thought was the wall behind her.

Instead, Jaina felt her face burn even brighter as she realised that Sylvanas had pressed her against the door to Tyrande’s apartment and she wasted no time in pushing Sylvanas away so that she could jump out of Tyrande’s way. She could barely say more than a mumbled apology as Tyrande shook her head and entered her own apartment, leaving Sylvanas and Jaina stood out in the hallway. As Jaina stood there, waiting for Azeroth to open up and swallow her whole, she was broken out of her embarrassment by the sound of Sylvanas laughing. It sounded so free and so at ease that it was hard to believe that this was the same woman at all.

“Well, lead the way, Jaina,” Sylvanas laughed, taking her hand in hers and gesturing down the hallway. “Unless you’d like me to embarass you in front of anymore of your neighbours.”

“Let’s go quickly! I’d rather not stick around for more of that. You’re kind of adorable when you laugh, you know?” Jaina giggled, as she lead Sylvanas down the corridor. “You should do it more often.”

“We will just have to see about that, won’t we?”

Jaina smiled back at her, knowing that perhaps she enjoyed this woman and her challenges a little too much. When they were finally in the safety of her apartment, she found herself falling into Sylvanas’ arms, trying to remain as close as possible to this woman who had occupied so much of her thoughts since the moment she had met her a little over a week ago. She stroked her hands over Sylvanas’ arms, biting her lip as she felt the strength and power that she held in them and she found herself eternally grateful that she had worn something like this to the party. It was so distracting and for once, Jaina wasn’t mad about it.

“We could stay out here or go to your room?” Sylvanas purred, running a hand through Jaina’s hair as she did.

“Gods, my room,” Jaina whispered as she looked up and took in the way those hungry eyes seemed to be piercing into her. “Maybe you should take your contacts out first? I’ll… show you to the bathroom.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sylvanas chuckled, stepping back before she bowed low to Jaina and gave her a small wink. “I will not be long.”

As soon as Sylvanas closed the bathroom door behind her, Jaina rushed into her bedroom and closed the door tightly behind her. Her eyes scanned the area quickly, thankful that everything seemed to be mostly in order, except maybe her desk, which still had some papers and books open across it. Hastily, she pulled off her jacket and hung it over her chair, her eyes quickly roaming over her own body for a moment to check her own appearance in the mirror. Her shirt was open just enough to be tempting and her trousers and boots clung well enough to her. She looked the part and even when she took her boots off, she could not deny that maybe it was no wonder Sylvanas was willing to make out with her like this. Maybe this had been Jaina’s unacknowledged hope all along.

“My, don’t you look stunning.”

Jaina looked up into the mirror then, watching as Sylvanas walked towards her, her eyes now back to their stormy grey and her face clear of the fake blood that had decorated it. Their eyes met through the reflection, as Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing into her back and lowering her lips to Jaina’s ear. Jaina could not help as her breath hitched at the feeling of those lips pressed against her, softly working at her skin before the teasing flick of a tongue or the gentlest graze of elven fangs would made her whole body set alight. She leaned backwards, sighing as she held onto the arms around her waist, her eyes drifting closed as pleasure seemed to overtake every one of her senses.

Oh how she had missed being touched like this. The fiery sensation of hands moving down to her hips and caressing down the outside of her thighs. As she opened her eyes again, she saw the way Sylvanas stared at her through the reflection, her lips curling into a smile at seeing she had once again regained Jaina’s attention. Deliberately, those eyes raked down her front, seemingly savouring the display of skin from the shirt that lay partially open.

“May I?” Sylvanas asked, as she moved her hands further up, just a mere inch away from brushing the underside of Jaina’s breasts.

“Please,” Jaina found that she could only whimper. Biting her lip, she found herself letting her head loll backwards as Sylvanas’ hands moved to graze and caress the underside of her breasts, before moving up to take each in her hand and squeezed her ever so gently. “Gods, that feels so good.”

“You look so exquisite, Jaina,” Sylvanas whispered, as she continued to kiss her neck, her hands now slipping beneath her shirt and toying with her hardening nipples. Each graze and tug felt so good and Jaina could not help the moan that slipped out of her lips.

Seeking more than just this torture, Jaina turned around in Sylvanas’ arms and kissed her deeply. It was so passionate, the way Sylvanas clung to her, responding so eagerly to the kiss as she walked the both of them back towards the bed. Jaina giggled when Sylvanas tumbled back onto the bed and took it as an opportunity to climb on top of her, straddling her easily and rejoining their lips as quickly as they had parted. She groaned when she felt Sylvanas’ hands dip down to the swell of her backside, squeezing and pushing Jaina down slightly to grind onto Sylvanas’ hips.

That was the first proper moan that she had heard from the woman. Everything before that had been a seductive purr, trying to prod and provoke feelings of pleasure in Jaina and yet this was the first time it felt as if their kisses were not only exciting for her. This time, she rocked her hips herself, giggling into the kiss as Sylvanas arched her back slightly and groaned once again. Sylvanas’ hands gripped her tighter then, her teeth grazing against Jaina’s lips in a way that meant she could not suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

“What are we doing here?” Jaina asked, her lips falling to Sylvanas’ neck as she set about to make sure the older woman made some more of the magnificent sounds she had started to make.

“Whatever you want to be doing, Jaina,” Sylvanas chuckled, reaching up as she did so and running a hand gently through Jaina’s hair. “There’s no rush.”

“But what if I want to?” Jaina whined, her own hands moving to Sylvanas’ chest and running them over the smooth corset that contained her.

“Then I’m going to make sure you never regret it,” Sylvanas spoke, far too seriously for the flirtation tone she had been holding with Jaina all night.

Jaina stopped her actions for a moment as she looked down at Sylvanas’ face, seeing once again that strange vulnerability that she had when she talked about Vereesa. Regret. Would she regret this in the morning, when they would have to deal with Vereesa finding out what had happened? Would she regret it outside of her tipsy haze, when sobriety had taken hold? She moved a hand to Sylvanas’ cheek, stroking her thumb gently across her face before she kissed her once more.

“I could never regret this, Sylvanas,” Jaina responded finally, as she moved to undo Sylvanas’ corset. She was infinitely grateful that it had it’s fastenings at the front as she pried it open and revealed the most wondrous sight to herself. The last two people she had been with had been men and she could not deny the fact that she had been missing the feeling of a woman’s breasts beneath her finger tips.

Sylvanas watched her with those focused eyes, as Jaina kissed towards her chest, eagerly taking one of them in her mouth and stroking the nipple with her tongue. It was difficult not to moan at the feeling, as she felt Sylvanas’ hand fly to her head, keeping her pressed against her as she worked her tongue and fingers on her. The small tugs were enough to make her impatient and the feeling of Sylvanas’ back arching up to meet her was far more delightful than she could deal with. Gods how she wanted more, but this was all happening so quickly that she felt  herself stop and return up to Sylvanas’ lips, her anxiety outweighing her need for once.

Gentle arms wrapped around her, turning them over on the bed until they both lay on their sides facing each other. She could see the passion and need burning in Sylvanas’ eyes as she clutched Jaina’s chin between her fingers and tilted it up so that she could worry the sensitive skin under her jaw, between her teeth. Sylvanas kept her there, kissing and biting softly at the skin, her hand roving over Jaina’s body and slowly undoing the shirt until she could slide it off of the one shoulder she wasn’t leaning on. It was hard not to blush as those hungry grey eyes took her in, noting every last mark and freckle across her chest as she seemed to trace them with her finger. It was a slow inspection that Jaina hadn’t expected from her new lover, one that perhaps she had needed in order to calm the anxiety that had started to swirl in her chest.

“Just say the word, Jaina,” Sylvanas breathed, her lips burning against her neck. “I can give you whatever you want.”

“I… it’s been awhile,” Jaina whispered, closing her eyes tightly as she almost expected Sylvanas to laugh at her for it, she was surprised when only that soft smile was there to greet her.

“I can tell. Would you like me to take care of you?”

“Gods… _yes_.”

“Then lay back for me,” Sylvanas chuckled, grazing Jaina’s cheek with her fingers.

Jaina moved back until she had her head on her pillows, hastily throwing her shirt into the corner of the room and trying not to blush at feeling so exposed. She had gone to the party tonight dressed as an Admiral and yet, even as exposed as she was here, there was a certain power she felt at the sight of Sylvanas looking at her with such lustful eyes that it was hard for Jaina not to moan from that alone. She tried to keep her composure still, even as Sylvanas stroked her hands slowly up her calves and thighs, caressing her and teasing her before she finally got to the button on her black jeans. Her fingers hesitated for a moment, as she raised an eyebrow, a silent question that made Jaina feel safe knowing that she was truly in charge here. Nothing would happen without her saying so and Gods, did she want it all to happen so badly, so she nodded her head in encouragement, earning her a sly grin.

By the time Sylvanas had slipped off her jeans and underwear, Jaina felt like she was going to explode. Those hands worked back up her, moving against the now bare skin and sending shivers down Jaina’s spine. Gods, she had not known how much she had wanted it until this very moment and by the time Sylvanas had stroked a long finger between her wet folds, her body quaked in response to the sensation. She moaned as Sylvanas seemed to tease her for a moment and the noise only caught in her throat the moment that her lover lifted those fingers up to her lips and took them in. Sylvanas licked at her own finger, her eyes still burning into Jaina’s own as she made the more erotic sound of approval that Jaina had ever heard.

“My, you’ve gotten so very eager for me, Jaina.”

If not for the fact that Sylvanas instantly surged forward to claim Jaina’s lips, Jaina would have begged her for a kiss right there and then. She gasped at the feeling of Sylvanas’ thigh between her legs, the rough feeling of her jeans pressing against her pussy so deliciously that she couldn’t help but squeak slightly. Gods, she could feel Sylvanas’ smirk against her lips then, that infuriating smirk that made her want more and more until she could barely begin to even think anymore. She was so intoxicated by the feeling of Sylvanas’ tongue against hers and the leg between her thighs. She ground her hips harder, gasping and moaning as fingers toyed with her breasts and perhaps if she weren’t so enthralled in everything going on, she would have felt ashamed of just how much she needed this. But there was no need to. With Sylvanas, she felt like she didn’t need to feel ashamed of anything.

For one disappointing moment, Sylvanas pulled away from her, earning her the larged pout that Jaina had ever made before in her life. She almost whined for her to come back, before she realised that Sylvanas was shedding the remainder of her clothing too, revealing strong thigh muscles that Jaina automatically could not wait to find herself between, though perhaps a little later. Instead though, one of those powerful thighs was pressed against her once more and the feeling of her skin was even better than Jaina could have imagined. She moved so easily against her, rocking her hips greedily as Sylvanas moved back in to kiss her.

“Please,” Jaina gasped out, her hands digging into Sylvanas’ shoulders as she felt the pleasure building and coiling up inside of her. “I need you inside of me, _please_.”

“As you wish, Proudmoore,” Sylvanas purred, shifting herself so she could slide her hands between Jaina’s thighs. “Since you asked me so nicely, how could I not?”

Jaina felt completely unprepared for the feeling of Sylvanas’ fingers stroking circles over her clit and even less prepared for how fantastic it felt when Sylvanas slipped those fingers inside of her. Gods it was tortuous at first, the slowness with which Sylvanas moved inside of her. It made her hungry and greedy, wanting more and more and before she could even ask for it, she felt the pace speed up a little more with each thrust. It had not felt this good in a long time. Goodness knows she had spent a lot of time in the past couple of years pleasuring herself, but with someone else there? She felt herself getting far more ramped up far more quickly than she had in some time.

The feeling of Sylvanas’ palm on her clit was so magnificent that she couldn’t help but buck and roll her hips up into the touches, grasping so tightly as she did onto Sylvanas’ back and panting into the side of her neck.

“I’ve got you, Jaina,” Sylvanas purred, her fingers curling and stroking inside of Jaina until the younger woman wanted to scream. “What a good girl you are, _Lord Admiral_.”

Jaina whined at that, rocking her hips even harder as she felt Sylvanas chuckle against her. Gods it was all too much and she hadn’t felt like this in so long. It wouldn’t take long, in fact it didn’t take long, for her to fall apart, clenching around Sylvanas’ fingers and crying her name out into the room. Her body trembled and quaked as she held on tightly, burrowing her face into Sylvanas’ neck and panting as she rode out her orgasm on Sylvanas’ fingers. It wasn’t long before she felt Sylvanas remove her fingers, and she was treated with another sight of Sylvanas licking off all of the fluids that coated her slick fingers. Jaina blushed at that, watching the woman moan once more at the taste of her.

“I… I’m sorry that didn’t take too long,” Jaina gasped, cupping Sylvanas’ cheeks and stroking her thumbs over her cheeks. “I… Gods, you were so good.”

“You took as long as you needed to, there’s no need to apologise,” Sylvanas laughed, as she bent forward and kissed Jaina deeply, her tongue tasting of the come she had just lapped off of her own fingers.

“May I… taste you?” Jaina asked, licking her lips at the heady sensation of tasting herself on Sylvanas. “I don’t want to be done just yet.”

“We have the whole night, Jaina,” Sylvanas purred, pressing a hungry kiss to her neck and making the younger woman sigh in pleasure.

Jaina closed her eyes again, her hand burying itself into Sylvanas’ hair and pulling her closer against her neck. She never wanted her to leave this bed, Sylvanas felt far too good and Jaina was far too needy. The kisses were almost enough to distract her from her own desires upon Sylvanas’ body, but Gods, maybe she’d let Sylvanas have her fun at least one more time before she reciprocated.

Yes, Jaina thought, as Sylvanas’s fingers scratched down her side a little more harshly than they had done before and her mouth became a little rougher against her skin. Perhaps she would let Sylvanas continue like this, if only for a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on the next month, Leli did finally write another chapter!

A sliver of light escaped through the curtains, leading a tunnel of light to graze over Sylvanas’ face and disrupt her from her slumber. She was used to waking up in her bed, alone and often with a chill at this time of year, but this time she found herself with the feeling of a warm body cuddled into her side. Opening her eyes slowly, she couldn’t help but smile as she looked down at the woman with whom she had gone home with last night.

Jaina looked so peaceful as she slept, her lips curled into a small smile as she groaned slightly in her sleep and nestled closer into Sylvanas’ side. Her arm flexed slightly as she drew her in close, holding her tightly as if Sylvanas were a teddy bear she was seeking warmth and comfort from. It was sweet really and Sylvanas could not help but brush the hair out of her face. She tried not to laugh as Jaina’s nose scrunched up at the feeling of fingers on her skin and almost faltered when the young woman startled awake, her eyes opening suddenly as if realising exactly where she was.

“Gods!” Jaina rasped, her arm instantly pulled back, only for Sylvanas to catch her wrist and return it back to where it had once been. An indulgent act for certain, but Sylvanas found she didn’t want to be without the warmth for now. “What? Oh! I… almost forgot. I thought it was a dream.”

“Proudmoore, I can assure you, last night was not a dream. I believe we both have the marks to prove it,” Sylvanas chuckled, motioning to a dark mark that Jaina had enthusiastically left on her collarbone the night before.

Jaina bit her lip at that, moving her hand to trace over the bruises on Sylvanas’ neck. She seemed lost in thought as her fingers traced the edges of each bruise, leaving a pleasant trail behind her. Sylvanas hadn’t woken up beside anyone in a long time and there was a part of her uncertain as to why she had done so now. But Jaina’s eyes flicked up to her, filled with a little amount of apprehension as she sheepishly smiled up at her.

“So, I don’t think Vereesa is going to be pleased with us,” Jaina laughed softly, pinching the bridge of her nose as she settled back properly. “How are we going to explain this?”

“Oh I’m sure she’ll get over it. Why? Having second thoughts?” Sylvanas asked, trying her best to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Me? Oh no! This was… I mean you were… this was great. You were great. I would have been really disappointed if it had all been a dream.”

“I’m glad.”

Jaina giggled then, a blush rising to her cheeks as she covered her eyes with an arm, hiding herself from Sylvanas’ prying eyes. She was absolutely adorable like this, with her hair mussed from sleeping and sex and the sheets only barely just covering up her breasts. Gently, Sylvanas reached forward, tracing her fingers over Jaina’s stomach, pressing through the sheets and earning herself a soft intake of breath from Jaina. The woman moved her arm slightly so she could see Sylvanas out one eye, watching her cautiously as those fingers traced below the swell of her breasts.

“Sylvanas…” Jaina whispered, moving her arm to stroke Sylvanas’ cheek.

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Gods, no.”

Sylvanas smirked as Jaina’s eyes drifted closed, her back arching slightly off of her bed. It had been too long. Too long since she’d enjoyed something so indulgent and simple and so when Sylvanas brought their lips together, she couldn’t deny that it felt good. It was easy to let her body move, to follow old habits of massaging Jaina’s breast through the cover of the sheet, to listen to the sounds of hitched breaths and gentle sighs as she continued her slow appreciation of Jaina’s body. She was so soft, so warm, how could she have denied herself this? 

Moving the sheets away from her body, Sylvanas didn’t look at the exposed flesh, but felt along every single curve. She held her hip, massaging it gently and rubbing her thumb across it. Arms wrapped around her shoulders as Jaina moved to breathe against her ear, nibbling and kissing along it until Sylvanas couldn’t stop her own moan escaping her lips. A soft chuckle brushed against her ear before Jaina moved back to look at her lover properly. Those blue eyes sparkled with desire, as Sylvanas’ fingers edged between her thighs and slid over soft, wet flesh.

Jaina gasped, her eyes burning into Sylvanas’ as she rocked her hips needily against the feeling of her fingers. A choked moan echoed throughout the room as Sylvanas pressed two fingers inside of her, much louder than either of them had planned for. It was so sexy, to hear such a moan come from this beautiful woman and Sylvanas could not help the growl that escaped her lips as she moved her mouth to kiss along Jaina’s throat, relishing in the way she could feel each hard swallow. She lost herself in their movements against each other, as Jaina clung to her and stroked her fingers across her ears, that she seemed to be drawn to at every possibility.

A curl of Sylvanas’ fingers and Jaina cried out, her walls beginning to flutter and clench around Sylvanas. Another curl and she had whimpered. Another and her legs trembled and her body arched in sweet release. Sylvanas felt almost as if she were lost in the desert and each of Jaina’s moans were the most refreshing drink she had ever had. She thirsted, she hungered and she did not stop until she felt Jaina’s body collapse in mess of limbs and her heaving chest. It was hard to ignore just how much she wanted to keep going, to have Jaina touch her back, to revisit last night’s events once again, this time in the morning light. Her body yearned for it. For her.

“Jaina? Are you alright?”

A knock on the door startled both of them out of their own little world and Jaina shot up quickly in bed, her head colliding hard with Sylvanas’ in the sudden movement. A large thud sent both women crying out in pain and Sylvanas reeled back, her hand clutching to where Jaina had managed to headbutt her. Sylvanas swore under her breath, as she moved back, forgetting all about the need and desire she felt and hastily looking around for something to put on. She found an oversized shirt that bore the letterings of Dalaran University on it and managed to shove it over her head just in time for the door to open.

“Jaina, I heard a cry…  _ Sylvanas _ ?” Vereesa was stood in the doorway, her eyes wide as she glanced between Jaina, who was covering herself with her sheets, and Sylvanas in one of Jaina’s shirts. “I… Gods, really? My  _ sister _ ?”

“I can explain!” Jaina spoke, jumping to her feets and taking the sheet with her. 

“Good morning, Little Moon,” Sylvanas chuckled, running her hands through her hair and pushing it out of her face. 

“I need a drink,” Vereesa sighed, blinking in utter disbelief at her sister and then turning back to Jaina with an odd expression on her face. “We’ll talk over breakfast. Don’t be long.”

With that, Vereesa turned on her heel and firmly shut the door behind her. Sylvanas could not help but laugh as soon as they were once again in private. Of course Vereesa would walk in at the worst possible time! Jaina’s face looked far redder than Sylvanas had ever seen and the sight did nothing to ease the laughter that filled the room. It seemed to take a moment before Jaina cracked her own smile, placing her head in her hands as her shoulders shook from her own laughter.

“Gods, why does she always do that?” Jaina asked, shaking her head as she dropped the sheet and moved to grab some lounge clothes. “Has she always been like this?”

“You mean barging in without hearing a reply?” Sylvanas’ smile widened then as Jaina nodded.  “Of course. I’d thought she’d learnt by now not to do it. I doubt she’ll do it to you again after today.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.”

“Don’t worry, I have a list of embarrassing stories of her to level the playing field.”

“ _ Sylvanas _ .”

“Yes, Jaina?”

Jaina rolled her eyes as she seemed to search in her drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear. She held them out to Sylvanas, who couldn’t help but smirk at the little anchors that seemed to adorn the boyshorts she had just been given. Slipping them on, she pulled her jeans on over the top, but refused to take off the Dalaran shirt, as it seemed to be making Jaina blush every time she looked at her in it.

“Come, let’s not keep my little sister waiting.”

xxx

There had been a time when Jaina had gotten into trouble when she was younger. It hadn’t been entirely her fault, well not entirely. Tandred had felt like it was the perfect time to go exploring on the cliffs around Kul Tiras and as his older sister, Jaina had felt as if it was prudent for her to go, to definitely keep an eye on him and to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. They weren’t supposed to venture as far as they had and neither of the younger Proudmoores had thought for a second why that might be. Climbing was fun and the sea was in their bones and so nothing could possibly go wrong when they played at clambering over the rocks.

Well, that was what they had thought until Derek had found them. Her eldest brother had yelled out at them to get off the rocks and in the moment of shock at the sudden noise, Jaina had slipped off the rock, her ankle twisting beneath her as she splashed into the shallow waters they had found. She could remember how the pain seared through her, how she could do nothing but cry at the cold that seeped into her bones and yet, none of that compared to the expression that her mother had given her the moment that she and Tandred had been dragged home.

It was a hard expression, one that made her feel as if she wanted to shrink away from. She had wanted the ground to open up and swallow her right then and there, had wanted to get away from the mortification of the disappointment that settled across her mother’s face.

That expression would never leave her, that sheepishness would never leave her and as she sat in front of Vereesa, she felt as if she was transported back then. Her best friend was looking at her in much the same way as the silence lingered in the air around them. They had only been sat there for a few minutes, after Sylvanas had deliberately kissed Jaina deeply before confidently walking to the bathroom as if she owned the place. Both of the women could still hear the shower as they sat, Vereesa stewing in silence and Jaina fiddling with her coffee mug as if there was someway she could disappear into it and forget that this was happening at all.

“So… how was your evening?” Jaina spoke, her eyes not quite meeting Vereesa’s.

Silence.

Jaina closed her eyes and watched as Vereesa slowly picked up her coffee mug, her blue eyes focussed intensely on her as she took a slow, deliberate sip. A strand of her hair fell in front of her face, obscuring her eye for just a moment before Vereesa huffed and blew it out of her face. Every move she made seemed calculated, her brow furrowed in a way that Jaina had seen so many times before. She was trying to figure out what to say, trying to reach for words that could even come close to describing how she felt right now. So Jaina waited, she waited despite the churning in her stomach that made her just want to shout for Vereesa to hurry up and shout at her already.

“Is this a one time thing?” Vereesa finally asked, as she leant back in her chair, her hands still cradling the coffee in front of her.

“I… would you mind if it wasn’t?” Jaina asked, unsure exactly what the right answer to the question was.

“Who initiated it?”

“I did. I kissed her at the party.”

“Are you sure this was wise? How much did you have to drink?” Vereesa asked, raising an eyebrow and fixing Jaina with a serious look.

There was one thing being upset that Jaina had gone home with her sister, but there was just something about the way Vereesa seemed to be questioning her, that rubbed Jaina the wrong way. She was an adult. She had made a choice and she had chosen to go home with Sylvanas and now that Jaina could see that flicker of concern in Vereesa’s eyes, of the judgement mixed with worry that was settled there and Jaina felt her jaw tense slightly.

“Sylvanas was excellent company last night and she… I wanted to kiss her, Vereesa. I wanted to kiss her and when we came back here I still wanted her. I still do. Your sister is an exceedingly attentive lover and if I want to fuck her, I will,” Jaina scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

Vereesa frowned for a moment, tilting her head to the side as they both heard the door to the bathroom open. Jaina didn’t look around, not until she felt hands on her shoulders. Warm lips pressed against her neck, mouthing against her slowly and sensually in such a way that made it difficult not to moan. Instead, Jaina let out a strangled sound, as she watched Vereesa roll her eyes. Though, there was the smallest hint of a smile on Vereesa’s lips as she shook her head and took another sip of her coffee, averting her eyes from her sister’s display in front of her.

“Sylvanas…” Jaina husked, trying desperately to keep her voice from betraying her and failing miserably.

“You haven’t changed have you?” Vereesa spoke, her eyes flickering to Sylvanas’ as the older elf left a final kiss on Jaina’s neck and took a seat next to her.

“Whatever do you mean, sister?” Sylvanas chuckled, wrapping her arm behind Jaina’s back and trailing a teasing finger down her shoulder that made her shiver.

“You know, you better not break my friend’s heart,” Vereesa warned, though there was a genuine smile pulling at her lips.

“ _ Vereesa _ !” Jaina hissed, her face flushing red. 

“Perish the thought, Little Moon.” Sylvanas held her hand to her chest in mock offence, her lips pulling into a devilish smirk as she glanced to where Jaina was sat. “Though… perhaps if you wish to continue Jaina, I could potentially break something else? Are there any lamps you don’t mind me knocking off of tables? Are you particularly attached to your bed?”

“ _ Sylvanas _ !” Both Jaina and Vereesa exclaimed this time, although whilst Jaina smacked Sylvanas’ arm, Vereesa merely laughed, throwing her head back and laughing in a way that Jaina hadn’t seen her do in quite some time.

“Now, I would  _ love _ to stay and chat about just why you, my dear sister, have multiple bruises on your neck that you’ve tried to cover up. However, I have to meet up with The Forsaken before Nathanos pisses the rest of them off again.”

Vereesa’s hand jumped straight to her neck, where Jaina could now see the faintest of bruises that she hadn’t even noticed. She had been far too intent on avoiding looking her way but now she could see them plain as day. It seemed like Vereesa had, had an eventful evening of it too. Sylvanas merely laughed at her sister’s blushing cheeks and got up to return to the bedroom.

Flashing Vereesa with a quick smirk and giving her a look that she knew Vereesa would know meant they weren’t finished with the bruises, she stood up and followed after Sylvanas to the bedroom. As she closed the door behind her, she could see that Sylvanas was pulling on the jeans that she worn the night before, over a pair of underwear that Jaina was definitely sure were hers. She barely looked towards her as she looked in the vanity, applying some makeup that she must have kept in her own bag from last night. Jaina watched as she applied the eyeliner expertly, watching as each sharp wing was drawn to a dangerous point.

Jaina couldn’t help but let her eyes wonder away from her face, moving instead to rake over where the Dalaran University shirt had been tucked into her jeans and to the curve of Sylvanas’ ass as she was slightly bent over. Gulping slightly, she noticed for a moment that Sylvanas had turned to look at her, a smug smirk crossing her face as she very deliberately shifted her hips and stuck her ass out even further. It was an awkward position and yet she made it work for her as she continued to look into the mirror.

“Are you going to come over here and take what you want again?” Sylvanas practically purred.

“I… you had somewhere to be, didn’t you?” Jaina tried to speak, though she felt like her mouth had gone dry as her eyes watched Sylvanas stand up and tug slightly at the shirt.

“Do you have something smaller maybe?” Sylvanas asked, pulling the shirt off of her and holding it out to Jaina.

“I…”

“Proudmoore?” Sylvanas laughed, as she stepped closer, until Jaina couldn’t resist but to run her hand up to her breast with trembling hands.

Sylvanas groaned loudly, it was indulgent and Jaina felt her stomach burn molten at the very sound. She palmed her breasts with her hands, watching as the taller woman arched into her attentions. Jaina pressed her lips to her jaw as it tightened a little and a delicious laugh fell from her lips. Fingers laced into her hair, pulling her closer and tugging hard until Jaina couldn’t help but hiss against Sylvanas’ skin.

“Do you want me to even get that shirt for you?” Jaina asked breathlessly, finding her body heating back up with the desire she had been experiencing since last night.

“Hmm, perhaps a nice blouse would look good on me?” Sylvanas spoke, her voice calm, even though Jaina could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

“I think I have just the one you’ll look amazing in,” Jaina chuckled as she stepped back, smirking a little at the way Sylvanas’ body moved to follow hers, even if just for a second.

Going over to her closet, Jaina traced her fingers across the clothes that were hung up in there, until she landed on the shirt she had been looking for. As she pulled it out, she couldn’t help but smile at the silk beneath her fingertips. She hadn’t been able to wear the shirt for awhile, but it had been in such a wonderful Kul Tiras blue, that out of sentimentality, she hadn’t parted with it yet. As she held it out to Sylvanas and watched the woman take it gratefully and slip it on, there was no doubt in her mind that this would be perfect for her. 

It hung on her so well, clinging to her muscles in such a way that Jaina wanted to stop the woman from covering them up. Still, she was grateful when Sylvanas left the top few buttons undone. It was hard to resist tearing the garment off of her again and to get Sylvanas on top of her again, feeling those muscles moving around her and in her. Jaina gulped and almost broke her resolve when Sylvanas stepped forward and kissed her deeply on the lips.

“We should do this again,” Sylvanas purred, running her hand down to hold Jaina’s waist.

“I think I’d like that,” Jaina giggled, leaning up to kiss Sylvanas again before they parted for the final time that morning.

Jaina followed Sylvanas out of the room once more, once the woman had collected the rest of her stuff. A grin tugged at Jaina’s lips as she watched Sylvanas walk over to her sister and whisper something in her ear that made Vereesa laugh and prod her hard in the stomach. Sylvanas smiled as well, as she ruffled Vereesa’s hair and walked towards the door. She glanced over at her one last time, giving her a wink before she left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

With an exhausted sigh, Jaina slumped back down in her chair at the table and started finally pouring herself out some cereal. Her favourite chocolate kind that Vereesa always teased her about. They sat in a much more comfortable silence this time, as Jaina ate and Vereesa drank her coffee and seemed to be smiling something on her phone.

“You know, I think I might actually see Sylvanas around here more than I thought I would,” Vereesa chuckled finally, looking up at Jaina and giving her a sly smile.

“Oh? And where will you be? In the arms of that kaldorei who gave you all those bruises?”

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about, Jaina.” Vereesa’s eyes widened and her hand sprung to her neck again, to the point where she wiped away part of the concealer that was doing a poor job of hiding the hickies on her neck. “I simply fell.”

“Yes, and I’m the Queen of the whole of Azeroth. Spill it, Windrunner.” Jaina pointed her spoon towards Vereesa, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, it’s only fair! You know who I went home with!”

“Okay but, promise you won’t laugh,” Vereesa pleaded, biting her lip nervously.

“I promise.”

“Shandris Feathermoon,” Vereesa sighed, 

“Shandris? But she doesn’t have short lilac hair?”

“That was someone else,” Vereesa flushed bright red and ducked her head so that her face hid behind her hair.

“ _ Oh _ ! You were busy! Wait, isn’t Shandris… isn’t she Tyrande’s daughter?”

“Yes.”

“Our neighbour Tyrande?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Vereesa cringed visibly, almost making Jaina feel sorry for her for having to go through so many awkward conversations so early in the morning.

Almost, of course. Jaina couldn’t help but break her promise, throwing her head back and laughing. Truly, she didn’t think she’d laughed that hard so much in months. Between Vereesa’s face when she’d walked in on her and Sylvanas earlier and the fact she had apparently gone home with their neighbours daughter, Jaina couldn’t help but laugh.

“She’s rubbing off on you,” Vereesa chided her, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Who?”

“Sylvanas.”

“Oh, well she did do a lot of that last night!”

“Incorrigible!”

Vereesa threw a piece of bread at Jaina’s face, which hit her squarely on the nose. It was hard then, not to laugh, not when the both of them erupted into helpless giggles. Jaina couldn’t help but smile broadly, hoping that perhaps moving here had been exactly what the both of them had needed. She certainly couldn’t complain right now and she just hoped that this would continue. She had missed laughing like this, she really had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a nice small chapter setting some things up to push the story forward :3c I hope ya'll enjoy!

Snow had made an early start upon Lordaeron’s streets, covering the ground with a deep blanket that seemed to transport them all to an entirely different world. Sylvanas flexed her fingers within her gloves, stretching them as she walked towards the front door of Nathanos’ home. It had felt like she had almost had to prise her fingers off of the handlebars of her motorcycle and she found herself cursing the snow at her feet. As if she wasn’t already pissed off that the snow was interfering with her usual riding habits, if only for Liadrin’s peace of mind.

The warmth of the house hit her as she let herself in with the key that Nathanos had given her and she found herself sighing in relief as she shed her layers and felt the burning chill on her cheeks, nose and the tips of her ears begin to subside if only just a little. Looking at the floor, she narrowed her eyes slightly at the sight of one too many pairs of shoes at the door. No one usually brought guests unless they told anyone else before hand, though she had been ignoring most messages and emails she’d gotten over the past two days.

Well any that weren’t from Jaina and the way she had taken to sending her messages over the past week since they had last seen each other.

Smirking, Sylvanas looked down at her phone to check her messages. Perhaps when Sylvanas had decided to send her a photo of herself this morning with nothing much else on but the shirt that she still hadn’t returned, she knew that the response she would get would be nothing more than the stumbled text that she had gotten on her drive over and the long list of blushing faces that seemed to decorate her screen. Her laughter rang out around the hallway, loud and clear enough for Anya to poke her head out of the room they used to practice.

“What are you doing out here? You’re keeping our guest waiting,” Anya chuckled, shaking her head as she looked at Sylvanas’ phone. “Is Miss Proudmoore taking up your attention again?”

“Wait… who’s our visitor?” Sylvanas asked, narrowing her eyes slightly as she trudged forward.

“Did you just ignore all of your emails again?”

“No…” Anya raised her eyebrows and levelled Sylvanas with an incredulous look at that, her lips pursing into a thin line. “Fine, maybe. Nathanos has been taking all of the work emails, so I haven’t been checking mine.”

“You know, it’s a good thing that lead singer doesn’t also mean lead band member, otherwise we’d never get any gigs.”

“Hey! I’ve been delegating.”

“Is that what you call it?” Anya laughed, dropping her frowning as she took Sylvanas’ hand and dragged her into the room, clearly impatient with her loitering around. “Come on, we’ve actually got someone who can maybe help us with that!”

“What?”

As Sylvanas was pulled into the room, she looked around as the rest of her bandmates were sat around the table they’d put in the corner for their stuff, talking to a bright eyed Kaldorei woman who seemed to be toying with a notebook in front of her. Those bright eyes snapped up the second that Anya closed the door behind Sylvanas and a deep flush spread across lavender cheeks as the woman stood up hastily and shot a hand out in front of her.

“Good morning, my name’s Delaryn Summermoon,” the woman said, her ears twitching slightly as Sylvanas looked inquisitively at her hand before taking it in her own. “You probably don’t remember me. We met after one of your shows a year or so ago. You did a performance in my hometown of Teldrassil, over in Kalimdor.”

“I… do remember you, yes,” Sylvanas spoke, racking her mind for a moment. The gig in Teldrassil had been a one time thing and it was hard to forget those things, especially when she had accidentally caused a fire in the small house they rented, much to the chargin of the landlords  _ and _ Nathanos who had taken the blame almost too quickly for the incident. Delaryn though… the name sounded familiar and yet she couldn’t quite place it yet. “Your name rings a bell.”

“Ah… well, Nathanos told me that you’ve been informed of why I’m here,” Delaryn continued, although her shoulders somehow seemed to ease a little, as if she had been holding far too much tension there. 

“She didn’t read the email,” Anya interjected, rolling her eyes.

“Didn’t… I’m sure she has her reasons for it,” Nathanos spoke, regarding Anya with a slight glare.

“She was too busy sending Proudmoore selfies, so I don’t know if that’s a good enough reason really.”

Sylvanas rolled her eyes then, giving Anya a withering look before turning to where Nathanos seemed to have straightened slightly in his chair. His eyes hardened and his jaw clenched in the way Sylvanas had become used to. Perhaps there was a time when she would have admonished him for the strangely protective and jealous attitude, but right now she was too tired to even give it a second thought. Instead, she cocked her head towards Delaryn again, taking in the face she was wearing a smart white shirt and tailored blazer, along with dark blue jeans that seemed to be the casual to her smart-casual affair she had come dressed in.

“What business do you have then? I assume it’s business and a meet and greet that I wasn’t aware of.”

“Oh, it’s definitely business,” Delaryn said, smiling as she opened up her notebook and retrieved a folder from her chair. She opened the large folder up and produced a few graphs and charts from it. All of The Forsaken leant in, looking closely at the images. “As you can see, these are charts of your recent performances that I’ve been managing to track down.”

“They’re in decline,” Sylvanas said simply, watching the graph as it seemed to gently decrease over time. 

“Who cares?” Nathanos sneered, looking to Sylvanas as if awaiting approval. “We’re making music for ourselves and not the masses.”

“Yes well, that may be true, but your music has a message that would speak to a lot of people, if only you had the right marketing in place,” Delaryn said, her eyes focusing on Sylvanas rather than on Nathanos. “If you had the right manager, you could focus on the music you want to create and they would sort out the administration side of it. I could sort out the administration side.”

“So you came here with a pitch to what? Make us palatable for the masses?” Sylvanas snorted, folding her arms over her chest.

“When I first heard your music, I felt like I was transported to another world. I felt… all of that pain and that anger that I’ve had throughout my life felt like it was being shared by someone else. I felt lighter. I felt comfort knowing there were other people out there who felt the way I did and it was a great comfort. I want to make sure you’re able to keep doing that. To make the music that touches people, more people,” Delaryn spoke confidently, as if she had practiced this in the mirror plenty of times before she got here. Her eyes were burning fiercely, a determined clench to her jaw.

“So what are you proposing?”

“You’re the one in charge of the administration for your band, yes? The marketing and the bookings? The finances?”

“Oh, she does  _ delegate _ , don’t you Sylv?” Anya said, smirking as she rose an eyebrow at her friend. 

“Well, with me, you’d have someone who does the job for you. You could focus on your music and you wouldn’t need to worry about everything else.”

“That… does sound like a good idea,” Lilian spoke up, looking over the documents herself. “We could really use the help right now! I don’t want to have to look for a second job as well as the one I’m already doing just to make ends meet.” 

“But our  _ integrity _ !” Nathanos growled.

“You would still get to be the same band you always were. I really want to make sure you’re able to do that.”

“And why did you decide to reach out?” Sylvanas asked, taking a document that Lilian handed over to her.

“I’ve recently moved into Lordaeron with my girlfriend and I knew you were based here. I did some research and, well I have experience in organisation and management, it didn’t seem like it would hurt to try. I also have some contacts in the business to pull a few favours from.”

“So in looking for a new job, you decided to create an opportunity for yourself?” Sylvanas asked, looking over the year plan that Delaryn seemed to have meticulously calculated. “That is exceedingly bold of you, Delaryn.”

“A little too bold,” Nathanos finished, earning himself a smack over the head from Lilian. 

“No, I think it’s just bold enough,” Sylvanas interjected, levelling Nathanos with a glare. “We’ll have a trial period. See what you can do. I can’t make any promises this will stick, you’ll need to be able to handle this band and I don’t think many people can.”

“You’re giving me a shot? Thank you! Oh Sylvanas, thank you! I won’t let you down, I promise!” Delaryn said, clasping her hands in front of her and beaming.

“Don’t get too excited, alright? This could all go to shit,” Areiel said, looking at her nails in disinterest before giving Delaryn a quick glance.

“Welcome to the family,” Lilian added, laughing as she leant backwards on her chair and propped her feet up on the table. “Shall we get started then? I’ve been missing my drums far too much.”

“Should I stay?” Delaryn asked, as she pulled all of her documents back to her folder.

“Of course, you’re one of us now!” Anya chuckled, patting Delaryn on the back. “Welcome to band practice. Please don’t mind Sylvanas and the swearing she does. She’s harmless really.”

Sylvanas scoffed as she took her place at the microphone in the centre of the room, humming and going through some exercises whilst the others set up. She closed her eyes, going through her mind and sifting through every memory of Teldrassil to figure out why she would even remember Delaryn’s name. She peered over at her, only once they had started practising the newest song that Sylvanas had written and that the elf had not heard yet. It was a haunting piece, a song she had written thinking about the loss of her family, her parents and brother who had passed and the sisters she had lost in other ways.

She felt each sad note upon the keyboard and guitar, the low bass and the steady rhythm of the drums that kept her going, onward and onward, through life and through the loss that she felt every day. Her eyes trained shamelessly on Delaryn, who seemed to be watching in awe, her lips parted ever so slightly at the performance in front of her. Her bright eyes glistened with tears and for a moment Sylvanas could remember them, glistening amongst a sea of kaldorei and worgen who had come to see their show. Purple hair pulled off of her face in a ponytail and her lips opened just so.

Another song, angrier this time, devoted to the two men who had ruined the life she’d known. The two men who had come in with their pretty promises and had lied not only to her but to her sisters. She let the music fill her, that anger releasing from her chest and soul and into each note of song. It was always a relief, a bittersweet symphony that transported her to other places and times. She had sung this that night in Teldrassil, she could remember the way the crowd’s energy had fuelled her and soothed cracks in her soul.

The song came to a close and she could hear the applause in her mind, sense the sweat and perfume, feel the sensation of skin beneath her fingertips and breathless moans in her ear. She could barely remember who she’d taken hope that night but as she looked at Delaryn once more, she felt it all slide into place. The mood, the sensations and those bright eyes that looked at her as if she could connect with every word she sung.

“I… remember you,” Sylvanas breathed out, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

“You remember me?” Delaryn squeaked, her cheeks flushing purple and her ears twitching slightly.

“We had sex.”

There was a loud choke from beside her as she heard Nathanos splutter on his own saliva and drop the bass guitar he held so that it hung around his neck. She could practically hear Lilian and Anya’s laughs, no matter how hard they tried to stifle them, Areiel didn’t react at all and Delaryn looked like the entirety of her had taken on that deep shade of purple that had only been upon her cheeks. Sylvanas’ smile grew as she took the microphone and leant on the stand, her grey eyes not once leaving the moonlit eyes of the woman in front of her.

“I… we did. Yes,” Delaryn said, clearing her throat and finally looking away from Sylvanas’ gaze.

“To think I would forget about that pretty smile of yours,” Sylvanas chuckled.

“I didn’t think you’d remember.” Delaryn finally looked back at her again, challenging 

“I never truly forget anything, my dear,” Sylvanas laughed as she straightened up, moving over to perch on the table beside Delaryn.

“What the fuck have I let into my house?” Nathanos muttered under his breath, scowling at the women who sat in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have spent a long time feeling stuck on what to write for this fic and mostly just warring with myself on how to continue. Now? Well now I have just accepted that some plots are just the coming together of two people and that's okay! So have fun my friends and thank you for your patience and support so far!! <3

**** Jaina stared out of the window of her office, a warm mug of coffee cradled in her hand as she looked over the words she had just written. It was perhaps the 5th email she had written to the University of Suramar, requesting access to their expansive collection of historical artefacts. Each reply she had received prior had suggested that they could not receive her at this time and no matter how much her quel'dorei or sin'dorei contacts had tried to push the issue on her behalf, it never seemed to be enough.

Sighing heavily, Jaina rubbed her cheek with her hand, exasperated enough to simply close the email draft and instead turn to her phone. It had been flashing for over an hour now and Jaina's foolish hope was pinned on it being a message from Sylvanas. It had been far too long. Their busy schedules had not aligned save for the odd visits that hardly left any more time than to allow for Jaina to drag Sylvanas into her room for kisses that never lasted long enough for her.

A smile pulled at her lips as she saw that her hope was rewarded. Hurriedly she opened the message, her heart thudding in her chest as she swelled with an excitement that reminded her of being much younger. This was ridiculous. How was she so affected by… oh!

Jaina spluttered, trying to keep the hot liquid in mouth as she looked at the image Sylvanas had sent her. Sure, she had sent others, but this one… Jaina's eyes were transfixed to the sight before her, of Sylvanas wearing nothing but boxer briefs. In the other images, she had been a tease, yes, covering herself with flimsy material that left something to Jaina's imagination. This? Jaina's eyes practically devoured the sight of her breasts and the planes of her muscles, her hands and mouth remembering holding and touching such magnificence. Sylvanas' lips were curled into a smirk, those grey eyes shining at her with such promise and confidence that it stole Jaina's breath from her chest.

_ 'I've been thinking about you.' _

Such a simple message and yet, as Jaina looked down she could see… Sylvanas' fingers resting just beneath the band of her underwear. Red hot heat rose to Jaina's cheeks and she knew she should stop staring so. She was at  _ work _ , but it was hard to not imagine what Sylvanas did before and after her photograph. Jaina could practically hear that silky purr in her ear.

_ 'Tease _ .` Jaina bit her lip as she typed her reply. ' _ Please tell me you're free this week.' _

Putting the phone down was extremely difficult. Jaina's mind seemed to disappear, thinking more of how soft Sylvanas' lips always felt on hers, even when she felt so utterly consumed. It was hard to think with the woman around, hard not to lean in to her commanding and alluring aura that seemed to keep Jaina on the edge of her toes. She wanted her. Jaina wanted her perhaps more than she had wanted anyone in quite some time. She wanted to see that smile and find glimpses of the woman underneath all of that confidence. The wall with which she hid behind, or perhaps it was simply a mirror that reflected all that Sylvanas wished others to see.

Sylvanas wanted her to see a confident and alluring goddess who was desirable and available to her. The pictures were enough to make that call and yet, even in this photo there was something in her eyes. Something wanting and yearning for more than this act she was portraying for even Jaina to see. Perhaps even Vereesa was given a show, although one of a vastly different kind. Held close and yet at arms length all at once.

"Knock knock, is everything alright?" 

Jaina's head snapped up to the door where Rhonin was stood, leaning against the frame. His brows were furrowed as he crossed his arms, looking down at Jaina with concern.

"Rhonin! Yes, everything is fine! Just lost in thought!" Jaina responded quickly, quickly dropping her phone to the table and looking up sheepishly.

"Well I can see that!" Rhonin laughed, nodding to the door. "I tried knocking normally but you didn't hear a thing! Has Vereesa been texting you again?"

"No no, not Vereesa. Her sister."

"Ah which one? Alleria?" Rhonin asked furrowing his brow.

"Alleria? No, Sylvanas. How did you… oh right, you and Vereesa were sweethearts once weren't you?" Jaina felt the phone vibrate under her palm and it took all of her strength not to answer it.

"Indeed we were. It's a small world, isn't it Jaina?"

"It really is! Do you know much about Sylvanas? Given all that happened I don't want to pry with Vereesa too much. She'll tell me what she wants to but… you must have met her, right?" Jaina leant forward, resting her chin in her hands as she looked intently at the man before her.

"She is… I went to see one of her shows once. She's angrier than when I knew her before and she completely looked right through me. Sylvanas recognised me, I know she did, the scowl was enough to tell me that but it was as if she just didn't wish to acknowledge me. Vereesa and I parted ways before everything happened though, so I wasn't even sure why."

"What was she like before?"

"Stubborn, arrogant… like most Windrunners," Rhonin laughed and Jaina could not help but join in. Vereesa was definitely both of those things and Sylvanas even more so. "But she was fierce. Fiercely loved, fiercely protective and it was hard not to take notice of her. She knew what she wanted and she was going to get it. I made the mistake of hurting Vereesa on occasion, silly arguments really, but there is no threat she wouldn't go to. I believed them too. She loved her sisters so much and without inhibition that to see her now is… jarring."

"She seems… closed off."

"Be careful Jaina," Rhonin spoke, coming into the room and closing the door. "I don't know what happened to make Sylvanas like this but… I'd hate for you to get caught in the middle of more drama."

"It'll be alright, I think if I can help smooth over everything. I haven't seen Vereesa this hopeful in a really long time. Anything I can do to keep that…"

"And what about you?"

"Well, I can't say it's completely selfless," Jaina chuckled, smiling wryly. 

"Of course. Well, I won't keep you. By the way, any luck from Suramar?"

"Still nothing. I'll get through soon, I just need to find a way in," Jaina sighed, looking back at the email she was trying to compose.

"Good luck, Jaina. In more ways than one," Rhonin spoke, nodding at Jaina and smiling as he left.

Leaning back in her chair, Jaina looked out of the window, chewing her bottom lip. Her mind was far more filled with doubts, swirling around for but a moment before she found that seed of clarity. No warning told her anything she did not already know and despite it all it did not change a thing. Would it not be worth it? To peel back those layers and find the woman deeper within?

A low buzz broke her from her thoughts, dragging her back to the phone on her desk. Closing her eyes for just a second, she felt that thrill rise in her spine, that need and desire swirling in her chest as she snatched the phone. A smile graced her face as she read the message, a blossoming relief spreading through her chest as she felt the tension drip from her shoulders.

' _ Band is hanging out at Anya and Areiel’s place, celebrating our new manager. You should come, I'll send you the address. _ '

Jaina responded her affirmation quickly, not caring if she sounded far too eager. Perhaps she should not have even thought on it, as the response came just as quickly, bringing an even greater smile to her face.

' _ Can't wait, beautiful. I'll see you tonight. _ '

xxxx

Seven o’clock. Jaina looked at her watch, rubbing her hands on her jeans for the millionth time and straightening out the blouse she wore. There was still an hour left until she said she’d meet Sylvanas and yet she was ready to go, so eager was she to finally see the woman who had been on her mind so often since they had last seen each other. It was impossible for her to sit down and relax, a fact that wasn’t lost on Vereesa who had stopped watching the tv and was instead watching as Jaina paced up and down.

“Did you plan on wearing the floor in?” Vereesa asked, raising an eyebrow as she leant back in her corner of the sofa.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Jaina rolled her eyes, not once faltering in her step as she bit her lip. Whirling around quickly, Jaina frowned at her friend, feeling the anxiety build up more in her chest. “Why do I feel so nervous?”

“Sylvanas always had that effect on people,” Vereesa chuckled, patting the space beside her and shifting her position so her legs were tucked under herself. “What has you worried the most?”

“I really want to get to know her. She is so beautiful, funny and she always seems to know exactly what to say to get my attention.” Jaina reluctantly took the space on the chair, though her legs merely jittered as she sat, bouncing in her restlessness. She smiled faintly as Vereesa reached over and placed her hand on Jaina’s knee, trying to still the nervous energy that was taking over her. “I don’t know if she just sees me as someone to fuck though? I hope not. I want more, I think?”

“Well why don’t you ask her about what she wants? She is clearly interested in you, so just talk to her. Besides, my sister has brought you up in a few conversations already. You’ve definitely piqued some sort of interest,” Vereesa said, smirking at her friend.

“What? What has she said about me?” Jaina asked quickly, a blush coming to her cheeks as she realised just how excited she had sounded.

“Why don’t you  _ ask _ her,” Vereesa repeated, patting Jaina on the head. “That’s what I told her too. For Light’s sake, you’d think communication was a foreign concept!”

“Hey! Isn’t that usually my line for you?”

“And if you started taking your own damn advice, I won’t need to remind you of it, will I?”

“I’m just nervous… do you think she’d go for a date?”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Vereesa laughed in a singsong voice. The elf prodded Jaina in the side, grinning as her friend squirmed away and batted her finger with a scowl on her face.

Sighing to herself, Jaina tried to breathe and temper down the tight anxiety, knowing it would do her no good to feel so frozen. Vereesa was right of course and surely with all the texts and photos and the actual sex, Jaina should have felt more secure in this desire to have Sylvanas in more ways than just physical. She wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh and touch the heart and soul that lay beneath. It could have been attraction mixed with curiosity, but Jaina needed to get to the bottom of it, like a puzzle she was intent on solving.

“Perhaps you should head off now. Getting across town can be busy on a Friday. Besides, you look like you might combust just sitting and waiting,” Vereesa laughed, squeezing her friend’s shoulder tenderly. “Tell my sister I said hi, okay?”

“Is... this okay?” Jaina asked, looking intently into Vereesa’s eyes and searching them for any sign of discomfort. This was her sister after all.

“Of course! But if she hurts you, I’ll just have to break my sister’s nose. I think she’d accept that,” Vereesa replied, her smile was warm and encouraging.

Nodding, Jaina stood up and moved closer to her friend. With a warm smile on her face, she leant down and kissed Vereesa on the top of the head; laughing at the disgruntled huff that came as she ruffled her hair. When she stood to her full height again, Jaina looked down at herself, musing over her outfit. She finally decided to pop open the top button on her blouse so that the top of her chest was far more visible than before and placed her hands on her hips, looking down at Vereesa with a smile from her red-painted lips.

“Would you be all over me if you saw me looking like this?” Jaina asked, winking down at her best friend.

“No, I wouldn’t. I know too many of your deep dark secrets. I know behind the allure there’s a demon lying underneath,” Vereesa snorted, throwing her hands up as Jaina promptly snatched one of the pillows and smacked her with it. “See! A true demon!”

“I’ll show you a demon, Vereesa!” Jaina laughed, smacking her on the thigh with the pillow before throwing it down again. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and find me a Windrunner who appreciates me!”

As Jaina began to leave, she heard Vereesa call out to her before she wrenched the door open and took her leave.

“Good luck, Jaina! Be brave!”

xxxx

Somewhere on the journey, Jaina had managed to take those parting words to heart. Bravery was all it took, a leap of faith and if she did not get the response she wanted, at least she would know, wouldn't she? The entire forty-five minutes she travelled, she could feel that anxiety slip away into a cool confidence. All she needed to do was walk up the final steps, knock on the door and then-

"Jaina! What a pleasure to see you again."

Her heart stopped in her chest and her breath hitched as the door opened and Sylvanas stood there, her jeans tight and her deep purple plaid shirt rolled up to the elbows. Jaina's eyes roamed, watching those forearms flex for a moment and thoughts of those strong muscles came to her mind unbidden as that image from before crashed into her mind.

"See something you like?" Sylvanas' voice was a deep purr, sending a thick heat down Jaina's spine.

"I… hi." Jaina's breath slowed as Sylvanas leant in close, slipping her hand into Jaina's and pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. "I've missed you."

"Have you now? It wouldn't have anything to do with my little gift earlier?" Sylvanas' voice was husky, dripping from her lips like the most delectable and intoxicating alcohol. 

The elf pulled her inside before Jaina could reply, shutting the door behind her and keeping Jaina close. Her nose slowly brushed over Jaina’s cheek and a low growl reverberated in Sylvanas’ chest. It was enough to send a warm heat to Jaina’s lips, a shock of molten desire dripping to her core. It was sexual though, Jaina knew this and it did not stop the fear of what she wanted. That hint of something more romantic, that taste of knowing Sylvanas in more intimate ways than just the sound of her rumbling and husky voice after they had fucked. A deep red blush rose to Jaina’s cheeks, her mind stuck on her feelings, even as her body reacted keenly to the feeling of Sylvanas’ fingers brushing just underneath her blouse.

Jaina gasped as hands pressed her into the door and a strong, toned thigh pressed between her legs. Lips brushed her neck, a tantalizing tease over her flesh that made her pulse flutter and urged her to sink her fingers into Sylvanas’ hair, pulling her closer and wishing she could feel more. Her hips rolled forward in a shuddering gasp, the friction of it sending hot pleasure down her spine. A sharp hiss escaped her as she banged her head against the door, teeth gritting as she felt a devilish smirk press against her and the barest hint of a fang graze her pulse point.

Before she could do anything to bring Sylvanas closer, the woman was gone. Taking a large step back and smirking at her in such a way that made Jaina not know whether she wanted to kill her or press her right back into the wall. Jaina scowled, her chest heaving as she leant against the door. She opened her mouth to say something, but found her words die in her mouth as she saw a kaldorei round the corner and place a hand on Sylvanas’ shoulder. The woman was beautiful, with eyes that glowed like the fullest of moons, her lavender skin appearing soft and flawless even under the apartment lighting. Her eyes opened in surprise a little and something akin to mild disappointment.

“Ah you must be Jaina,” the woman spoke, her lips quirking in a smile as her eyes returned to their previous vibrancy. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too… I’m sorry, Sylvanas hasn’t mentioned you before,” Jaina spoke, her eyes glancing to Sylvanas who seemed not even the least bit perturbed by the whole thing.

“Jaina, this is Delaryn,” Sylvanas announced, placing her hand on the small of the kaldorei’s back, which seemed to earn her an amused huff and an eyeroll. “She is The Forsaken’s new manager. Well… for now at least.”

“Until I’ve managed to prove my worth that is,” Delaryn laughed, her voice beautiful and musical. 

“Oh dear, I know  _ very _ well what your worth is,” Sylvanas chuckled, that infuriating smirk crossing her lips again and yet Jaina felt a pang of something painful in her chest at the thought that it was not being directed at her.

“Then I will just need to convince Nathanos! I don’t think he appreciated the fact we’d met before.”

“That may take centuries!”

“Well, I know I have the time for that, but does he?” Delaryn raised an eyebrow, finally shrugging off Sylvanas’ hands and stepping forward to where Jaina was still trying to subtly catch her breath and push down whatever strange feelings has surged in her chest. “Come on, Jaina! Let’s get some food and drink in you.”

As Jaina was led into the living room, she found that her mind was elsewhere, even as she went through the motions of greeting the band members she had only met a couple of times or so before. It was hard to concentrate when that unexplained feeling kept writhing in her stomach, making her grimace as her eyes caught Delaryn and Sylvanas talking together as they both fetched some food and drink that it seemed the others had already been nibbling parts of before she had even arrived. It was stupid of course, logically, this was someone who was going to be working with the band, although they had met before? It was not surprising she supposed, given the nature of Sylvanas’ profession and also the way the two women acted around each other. Professionalism wasn’t something that The Forsaken were really about, but with a new manager?

“Jaina? Hello? Are you in there?”

Shaking her head away from her thoughts, she turned to find Anya looking at her. Concern was etched over her face, as her own blue eyes followed where Jaina’s were looking and landed on where Delaryn and Sylvanas seemed to have gotten sidetracked with conversation. Anya’s lips parted slightly, her eyebrows raising as if she had just realised something before her look of concern melted into a warm smile.

“They met at one of our gigs in Darnassus. I believe it was quite… intimate,” Anya spoke, lowering her voice so that no one else could hear. “They’ve been keeping a respectful distance though. I don’t think anything is going on there anymore.”

“I… well that’s good for them,” Jaina huffed, frowning at Anya. “Not sure why that should matter to me though? Sylvanas and I are much the same I guess.”

“Are you though?” Anya asked, her head tilting to the side as she moved slightly closer.

“I guess so.”

Jaina shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, even though she could feel that writhing snake in her belly was moving faster now. The touches made more sense now, the smirk made more sense and despite Anya’s sympathetic voice and slight reassurances, it was not enough to quell the fear that she had started the evening with. Sylvanas had so many options, so many women who would gladly fall at her feet and give her exactly the same as Jaina had in a heartbeat. How foolish she had been to think that she could ask for anything more than that. Still… perhaps if she acted fast? Took control of her bravery and asked Sylvanas before anyone else could?

“Jaina? Are you alright?” 

This time it was Sylvanas who had interrupted her thoughts and Jaina felt her stomach churn again as Sylvanas’ forehead creased in concern. A warm hand rose to her cheek as Sylvanas gently brushed her thumb over Jaina’s cheekbones and down to her lips. Those grey eyes seemed to be pressing into hers, as if they were trying to decipher exactly where Jaina’s mind had gone to, trying to see behind the wall of calm that Jaina hastily slammed up. Jaina smiled, an action that she knew had not reached her eyes by the way that Sylvanas’ lips quirked down into a frown.

“Come with me,” Sylvanas whispered, moving her hand from her cheek and lacing their fingers together instead.

Jaina’s glanced around the room, where it seemed only Delaryn and Anya were paying much attention to the exchange. Delaryn looked concerned, her hand raising with the plate of food she had gathered so that Jaina could see it and placed it on the table. With one last smile, Delaryn moved to sit down with Lilian and Nathanos, giving them some space. Fuck, why did she have to have a nice smile? No wonder her and Sylvanas had-

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” Sylvanas whispered in Jaina’s ear, those lips no longer brushing and teasing but sounding urgent and worried. “We can talk in private there.”

Finally nodding, Jaina allowed Sylvanas to help her up, squeezing the elf’s hand despite herself as she did so. It felt so nice to have those strong fingers tangled with hers, to feel that touch that had always brought had strength and stability when her former partners had done so. Shaking her head as if to try and clear those thoughts, Jaina followed behind Sylvanas, letting her lead her down a small hallway and into the bathroom door. The bathroom itself was simple, though darker than Jaina had always preferred for her bathrooms. It seemed that Anya and Areiel had a thing for black titles and red accents. 

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Sylvanas leaned against the sink and tugged Jaina closer until she knew that if she were to just move slightly, she could wrap her arms around Sylvanas and bury her face in her neck. The larger part of her wanted nothing more than to do that, to simply breathe in the smell of the elf and ground herself from all the emotions and thoughts that were swirling through her head. But the louder part of her kept her from doing it, clouding her mind with doubt and hesitation.

“Anya told me about you and Delaryn,” Jaina murmured, knowing from Sylvanas’ silence that she was waiting for her to speak.

“And why would she do that?” Sylvanas asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“I…” Jaina took a deep breath, hearing Vereesa’s words echoing through her mind.  _ Be Brave. _ “Are you still interested in her? I don’t care if you are, after all we’re just fooling around right?”

“I have not seen her in years Jaina,” Sylvanas spoke, frowning slightly. “Wait, are you jealous?”

Jaina averted her eyes, looking past Sylvanas and into the mirror. It was no wonder Anya and Sylvanas had noticed something was wrong so quickly, her brow was furrowed and there was a slight glassiness in her eyes that she had not even noticed over all of the thoughts running through her head. There was silence, something that stretched out the surprising anguish that Jaina was feeling in her chest. So silly it all seemed and yet Jaina could not hide the fact that she had  _ hoped _ and now everything was telling her that she was not good enough. How could she be?

Sylvanas laughed. A noise that cut through the self-loathing that began to swirl through Jaina and startling her into incredulousness. “You… have no idea how much of an effect you have on me do you? Jaina, since the time we met I do not think I have been able to get that beautiful face out of my mind.”

“That’s not…”

“Jaina…” Sylvanas’ voice softened, her hand reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind Jaina’s ear. “I don’t just send nudes to everyone. Only to the people I really want. People like you.”

“Are there more people like me?” Jaina asked, trying to make her voice sound as neutral as possible. 

“No. Not right now. It’s just you. I don’t think I’ve had as much fun laughing and hanging out with someone as I did at that Hallow’s End party. You made me feel lighter than I have felt in quite some time,” Sylvanas spoke, brushing her fingers over Jaina’s cheeks. “I don’t know why I keep sending you those pictures. Part of me just wants to keep you interested.”

“There’s no need to try to keep me interested. You’ve been invading my dreams too many nights for me to ever forget,” Jaina scoffed, leaning her head into the soft touches despite herself, allowing the soothing caress to calm down the writhing within her.

“Hmm, only good dreams I hope?”

“Very good, yes,” Jaina chuckled, taking a step forward and leaning into Sylvanas’ body. She took a deep breath, burying her face in Sylvanas’ neck finally and feeling her stomach began to ease as a strong hand rested on the small of her back.  _ Be brave. _

Jaina placed a hand on Sylvanas’ waist, holding their bodies close together as she gently moved her lips over Sylvanas’ neck. It was soft, an experimentation in just how Sylvanas would react and Jaina found herself almost surprised to feel the way the elf relaxed against her, sighing gently as Jaina began to kiss her. To feel the way Sylvanas’ breathing grew shallow, as if she were anticipating every single move that Jaina made was encouraging. Tentatively Jaina stroked her tongue up the side of Sylvanas’ neck, delighting in the shiver that ran down her spine. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Sylvanas purred, wrapping an arm around Jaina’s waist. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Jaina whispered, leaning up to trail her tongue along the underside of Sylvanas’ jaw.

“Yes.” The reply was breathy as Sylvanas closed her eyes, indulging in the sensations Jaina was giving her. “Gods, that feels good.”

“Do you want me?” Jaina asked, her voice trembling slightly as she moved to kiss Sylvanas’ lips. 

Sylvanas seemed to accept the kiss willingly, but only for a time as she captured Jaina’s chin and pulled her back just an inch. “I want you, Jaina. I only want you.”

When Jaina searched Sylvanas’ eyes there was nothing but sincerity within them, a desire that shifted in those storm grey eyes and urged Jaina forward, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Every ounce of fear, Jaina poured into that kiss, grasping tightly at Sylvanas’ shirt and pulling her in. Sylvanas dropped her hand from her chin, instead fisting on her hip and into her hair, taking all of the need and desperation in her stride and with a lazy smile on her face. Jaina needed more. She needed to see and hear and feel just how much Sylvanas wanted her. Her words had been believable and yet she knew her brain would need more convincing. So she let herself go. All those fears morphed into her desire, bravely trailing her hands beneath Sylvanas’ shirt and gasping when she discovered that her lover had forgone a bra.

She may have commented on it on any other day, but instead Jaina just smiled, hastily undoing the buttons from the top so that she could easily access her breasts with her hands and mouth. Each mound felt delicious in her hands, perfect, with nipples that strained against Jaina’s palms. A simple brush of her fingers elicited a hiss from Sylvanas’ lips and Jaina knew she needed more. Hungrily, she leant down, messily tracing her tongue over Sylvanas’ breasts and taking one strained bud into her lips. She moaned as she rolled it around with her tongue, a smile pulling at her lips as she felt Sylvanas gasp and yank at her hair. It was not too hard, but enough to send a pleasurable dose of pain trembling between Jaina’s thighs.

“How much do you want me to fuck you right here?” Jaina husked, kissing up Sylvanas’ chest once more and working her lips and tongue hard on her collarbone, just out of sight so she could relish in the bruise her mouth was creating.

“Do it,” Sylvanas growled, trying to keep her voice hushed. “I want you so much right now. I’ve been thinking about getting you on your knees for-”

Jaina silenced whatever words were about to come out with a deep kiss. She did not need to hear the rest of Sylvanas’ words, she needed to hear her become a mess beneath her fingers. As their tongues wound and stroked against each other, creating the most delicious sounds from their throats, Jaina hastily undid the belt around Sylvanas’ jeans. She didn’t even wait to undo them all the way, simply popping the button before pushing them and her underwear down to her knees. Her fingers found her slick core quickly and Sylvanas growled into her mouth, her hips bucking against the pad of Jaina’s fingers. 

For a moment she kept her fingers still, feeling how Sylvanas rubbed herself against them, chasing the sensations until Jaina finally quirked them and rolled them lazily around Sylvanas’ clit. A shuddering gasp filled the air, no longer quiet as Jaina rolled her fingers, rubbing Sylvanas’ in a way she knew would get her off. There was nothing Jaina would love more than to tease her, to keep her at the precipice and toy with her for hours like this, but there was no time and Jaina needed to hear how much Sylvanas was affected by her. She needed to feel the slickness between her thighs as she spread her folds, slowly dipping into the entrance of her pussy only to feel Sylvanas hiss and cling to her like her life depended on it. Her body moved so fluidly, rocking and rolling her hips and arching her back so that Jaina could feel the want and need to pour off of her.

“I underestimated you Jaina,” Sylvanas growled, leaning her head on Jaina’s shoulder as she was stroked and teased. “Here I thought I’d be the one pressing you against the sink.”

“I like to mix it up,” Jaina chuckled deeply, tugging harshly on one of Sylvanas’ nipples until she could hear the breathy moan she created. “I can’t get enough of seeing you like this.”

Rocking her own hips against Sylvanas’ thigh, Jaina felt her own wetness pooled between her thighs. But this was not the time for that and she didn’t need to feel herself climax to feel sated in her desires. She just wanted this, Sylvanas clinging to her, panting and whispering filthy Thalassian words into her ear that she could only translate part of. She wanted to feel desired like this, to know that Sylvanas wanted her to make her feel like this. That it was Jaina whose name Sylvanas was purring like it was the most delicious sound upon Azeroth. 

Jaina needed to hear her come, needed to hear that ecstasy that was created by her. Rolling her fingers over her clit, she listened to the way Sylvanas’ breath hitch and felt the way her back arched just so when she pressed and caressed a certain way. So she kept going, piecing all of those moments together and testing them harder and faster until she could feel Sylvanas shaking against her. A sharp cry was muffled by Sylvanas digging her teeth into Jaina’s blouse as her entire body writhed against Jaina. Strong hands held her close, trembling as they held onto her hair and up to her waist, keeping her steady as she jerked her hips through the orgasm, chasing as much pleasure as she could.

“You are so fucking hot,” Jaina purred, sliding her hands away and attempting to reach for a towel to wipe her fingers clean.

Before she could, Sylvanas grasped her wrist, bringing the arousal drenched fingers to her lips and sucking them enthusiastically. The feeling of that sensual tongue moving over her fingers and seeing those eyes stare so intently into hers sent jolts of pleasure through Jaina’s entire body. A sense of pride welled in her chest, a sense of confidence and daring as she-

“Go on a date with me.”

The words blurted out of Jaina’s mouth before she could stop them. For a split second she wanted to drag them back, to clutch at them and shove them back into the space in her chest that had harboured such a thing. Until of course, Sylvanas grinned, letting her fingers go with a lewd pop and running her hand to smooth Jaina’s wayward hair.

“How does tonight sound? Let’s ditch this party and go somewhere fun, just the two of us.”  Sylvanas cupped Jaina’s cheeks in her hands, surging forward and following it with a kiss. 

“I… really?”

“It’s not everyday that a beautiful, charming and deeply intelligent woman fucks me senseless in my friends’ bathroom and then asks me out. I would be a fool to say no. Especially when you have been on my mind  _ far _ too often,” Sylvanas chuckled, as she pulled back again and pulled up her jeans and underwear. “But first… you must be so uncomfortable trapped in those tight jeans of yours.”

“After the date,” Jaina laughed, pushing Sylvanas’ hands away as she reached forward, only to pout. “Well we’ll see how the date goes anyway. I don’t usually sleep with people on the first date.”

“Hmm it seems we may already be too late for that,” Sylvanas chuckled, arching an eyebrow and moving to whisper in Jaina’s ear. “I’ve already heard what pretty sounds you make when you’re begging for me to fuck you.”

Jaina felt her face flush at the growl that seemed to always rumble in Sylvanas’ voice when she was like this. So hungry and so utterly enticing. Still, Jaina stepped back, moving away before Sylvanas could convince her to let all her patience be damned and to take her right there in the bathroom. Unlocking the door, Jaina pulled Sylvanas out after her, trying to feel and look as put together as possible when she reached the room filled with people.

As they walked in, most eyes landed on them much to Jaina’s dismay. Nathanos rolled his eyes, Anya and Lilian seemed amused at best and Areiel seemed to simply huff and mutter something about debasing her bathroom. Thankfully, Delaryn was not paying much attention, as she stood by the food, talking to an older kaldorei who had not been there before. The woman was tall and strong, with small scars that seemed to cover her shoulders and arms. Her shining eyes were piercing in their glow and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She looked all the parts of imposing that Delaryn was not, but on her angular face she wore a smile as she spoke happily to Delaryn and did not seem to mind that the younger kaldorei’s hand was resting, almost squeezing her bicep.

“Ah Sylvanas! Jaina! I’d like you to meet my girlfriend!” Delaryn called over. “She only just got here!”

Girlfriend? Jaina looked at Sylvanas who did not look surprised at all. She merely leant down to Jaina’s ear. “I told you there wasn’t anything to worry about, darling.”

Jaina elbowed Sylvanas in the ribs, shaking her head at the woman. She had known! Of course she had known! And by the look on Anya’s face, so had she. Sighing deeply in relief, she felt slightly foolish that she had gotten so jealous over such a short meeting. Though perhaps that was more a testament to Jaina’s own insecurities than it was to anything that was actually going on. She would need to work on that… though Sylvanas having told her about this would have been  _ much _ better.

“Sira, this is Sylvanas and Jaina! Guys this is my girlfriend Sira! I thought she was you when you walked in the door earlier, Jaina. I’m sorry if you noticed that, it wasn’t anything to do with you. I just missed her,” Delaryn spoke, kissing Sira on the cheek and leaning into her. 

“I was away for two days, my love,” Sira laughed, smoothing down the top of Delaryn’s head.

“And?”

Sira laughed at that, kissing Delaryn on the head and shaking her head. “You are a silly one.”

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Sira! I wish our meeting could be longer, but I believe I promised Miss Proudmoore here a date,” Sylvanas said, smiling down at Jaina and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh?” Delaryn asked, raising an eyebrow even though the smile on her face was wicked. “Is that what all that noise was then?”

Sylvanas merely laughed, even though Jaina could feel her cheeks flush with heat at the mere mention of anyone over hearing them. Of course that had always been a possibility but she hadn’t given it much thought when all she needed was to feel wanted. When all she needed was to feel as though her own feelings might somehow be returned. 

“Go on then, you two,” Lilian called, shooing them off with her hand. “We’ll see you later.”

With a few quick goodbyes, and Sylvanas’ arm keeping a permanent place over Jaina’s shoulders, it did not take long for them to finally make their way out of the apartment and onto the street below. The cold wind hit Jaina’s face, making the heat of her cheeks feel far more prominent than they had done inside. She took a deep breath of fresh air, feeling the writhing from earlier settle into a calm warmth that seemed to fill her body. Looking to Sylvanas, she watched the way she smiled down at her before she took her hand and lifted it to her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Shall we?” Sylvanas asked, her lips quirked into one of the warmest and nervous smiles Jaina had seen from her. “I have just the place to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter on this AU journey! As always, kudos and comments are my lifeblood and if you'd like to visit me on tumblr I am over at lelianassong (main) or lesbianliadrin (warcraft)! xxx


End file.
